


Sweet as You!

by kxdlola120



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Both of them were serious about getting the job,and both of them were stopping at nothing to accomplish their dream.Dream of being a waiter at Seventeen caffe.But what happens when two enemies become colleagues?





	1. And Then There Were Two

The seventeen café was the most popular spot for every kid that was someone and something in Seoul. Everybody wanted to be even their guests and not to mention the waiting list there was for being their employee. Over hundred kids every year applied for a chance to work here. But only a few of them had a chance to get the best possible job there is, as students used to say. Good paycheck, flexible work-time, and good employees that wore a smile ever on their faces. It was a dream come true for each of the students that needed an extra cash for their studies and necessities like books, suppliest.. and not to mention money for dating, and going out..

Jeon Wonwoo was one of those lucky students with a chance to apply for the job and then to get in the top 10 for a spot of being a waiter. The café was looking for one waiter and one barista, and Wonwoo had a feeling that the job is his. But something, or someone to say, was disturbing his plans.

A hot piece of ass—Kim Mingyu, that is.

Wonwoo hated everything about this boy. From his perfect smile that was like his lucky-card for the ladies, or his beautiful eyes that seemed to stare into your soul.. or his height, that made him tower over the poor, average sized Wonwoo.

They met each other when there was still fifty appliances in the game. Mingyu seemed sweet, showing all around his perfect smile that made Wonwoo weak in his knees. But as much as he wanted to befriend the younger, Wonwoo soon realized that he wanted to kill the said boy even more.

Mingyu was timid, with good sense of when and what to speak. And a big bonus was that the owner was a woman in her thirties, drooling over everything that Mingyu did. He could melt even the hardest woman's heart with a flash of his winner smile. And Wonwoo was sick of him, but deep down admired the boy. So the owner and the manager of the café remembered the younger really well.

And Wonwoo wasn't that memorable, as they used to call him Minwoo.

So he sucked up all of his courage that was in traces—because there wasn't much even in the beginning—and showed up on this goddammit Tuesday for one last audition.

He was once again nervous, but as Mingyu approached him, his eyes flashed the desire to overthrow Mingyu of his throne.

"Well, well, I didn't think you would come.." Mingyu smiled sheepishly, and Wonwoo wanted to smack that smile away.

Truth to be told, Mingyu liked to mess with the smaller, loving how his nostrils would flare up, whenever they spoke. He didn't know why Wonwoo hated him, but the older was too cute for words, so Mingyu couldn't stay away. It was honestly obvious that the elder hated him, but Mingyu was oblivious of why though. He still couldn't resist him.

"I'm here to take your job!" Wonwoo finally spoke, loving how he was the one who had a nice retort, for once.

"Oh, so you're saying that the job is already mine." Mingyu brushed their shoulders, but Wonwoo was too dumbfounded to get the action. Wonwoo opened his mouth couple of times, but every time closed it like some fish washed at the shore. Mingyu barely stopped himself from pinching those cheeks, that were slowly flushed with tinted pink.

"You know what I meant.." Wonwoo almost yelled, stomping his feet down. Mingyu chuckled once again, taking Wonwoos hand in his own.

"I care for you, so listen to me closely," Wonwoo could burn at the touch, feeling his cheek burning at the same pace as his heart thumped. Mingyu looked deeply into his eyes, and Wonwoo could feel himself getting lost into the sensation, his legs turning in over-cooked noodles.

"Please, promise me that you'll be ok when I get the job." Wonwoo retraced his hand, pushing the other boy so that he could storm into the café, leaving behind the laughing Mingyu who clutched his stomach. 'Too cute' Mingyu muttered under his breath before following the flaming boy inside.

"Okey, listen up, your final audition is waiting tables. You have a minute and a half to pick everything up from this bar and place it on the tray, before serving every table around the room," The manager explained the rules, as the owner waved to everyone, standing behind the usually serious manager. She was this petite woman that knew her job very well, but still hired professionally better guy for the menagment.

Wonwoo took a deep breath, watching everyone that were competing before him. Mingyu was eyeing him from the side, admiring his features, secretly. There were couple of guys before them—all students—who waited tables with batted breaths and sweaty eyebrows when they finished their course. 

Mingyu was next, before Wonwoo, who stood next in line, so everyone paid extra attention to him, especially Wonwoo. Mingyu started quickly, picking the full glasses and cups up, before putting it on a tray. He dodged couple of chairs that were thrown around, before placing everything down on the couple of tables besides the windows. Everyone clapped as the last cup was placed down, the owner squealing like a little child. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, before taking yet another deep breath. He was next, and the last one, so he needed to show his everything.

He needed to be better than Mingyu.

Wonwoo started placing everything on the tray in his hand, when the whistle whisked into the thin air, being extra careful, so that he didn't spill anything. He failed to see the intense stare the younger gave him. Wonwoo almost tripped on one of the chairs, but quickly turned around, and started walking again. Mingyu spread his arms, ready to jump in to save the delusional Wonwoo from falling down with the full tray of glasses still in his hands.

But he placed the tray down in the record time, placing cups on every table besides the window. Everyone clapped once again, and he bowed down a little bit, more to hide his nervousness than to be polite.

"You were good!" Mingyu whispered to his ear, as Wonwoo got back to the row of students.

"I know!" Wonwoo whispered back, glad that it was whisper because his trembling voice would gave away how on the verge he was. 'Just say the results, and let me die' the older thought. Mingyu was staring at him, praying a little bit that the older would get the job, because even though they didn't know each other for a very long time, Mingyu could see how nervous Wonwoo was. He got to know the other so good, knowing each every smile that Wonwoo squeezed out, and how each had a different meaning. Like that forced smile when someone says 'Minwoo', or that smile when he reads his books—that Mingyu had a chance to see wherever they had a break—or that smile when he's nervous but still trying to look cool, like right now...

"Okay, so we talked about it and we have the results," The manager spoke up, bringing everyone out of their daze.

"We will be giving two spots instead of one, because we couldn't agree only on one. And besides we need one waiter and one barista, as you had a chance to see on the add for this job—"

"Congratulations to Mingyu and Wonwoo!!" the owner finished the boring talk of her manager, as the boys looked at each other.

Mingyu was sure that he would get this job, but his insides were beaming for the older. Wonwoo looked surprised, with wide eyes, and mouth slightly open. But as those words came to his mind, Wonwoos lips stretched in a wide smile, showing his perfect rows of teeth. He was still looking at Mingyu, smiling like crazy, squealing a little bit.

This was his favorite smile, Mingyu was sure—smile that reflected how happy Wonwoo was. 


	2. I'm Falling For You!

Wonwoo was somehow excited to go to his new job. Sure, he has to suck up, and be nice—well at least descent—to Mingyu, but he could do that. Hopefully...

He got up early, considering it was Monday, and he always overslept on days like this, being late to his early classes. But today was different.

He jumped out of his bed, jogging to the bathroom. He quickly washed himself, choosing the best outfit from his closet while brushing his teeth. He got used to doing couple of things at the same time, courtesy of always being late to his college. He dressed nicely, picking up his jeans from the rack and stripped shirt that he gave to his roommate last night to iron. He didn't try to impress anyone with his clothes, but thoughts about Mingyu checking him out popped a few times in his mind. Wonwoo grabbed his keys and a wallet, and slowly exited the room, trying to be silent enough so he didn't wake up his roommate, who was drooling like a dog on his pillow. 

His roommate was a boy named Choi Seungcheol, senior at his college. They met when Wonwoo was checking out possible universities for himself, as Coups, as he liked to be called, worked at the stands promoting his college.

Seungcheol was a motherly figure in his life, always having his back, and a gallon of ice cream to soothe the younger's sadness or anger. Wonwoo was thankful that Coups could be there for him whenever, even having the courage to tell the other about Mingyu, and how the younger only gave him headaches. 

Wonwoo walked casually to the café, feeling a light breeze blowing on his skin, realizing he forgot his jacket. But it was already the end of the spring, and hot weather of summer was close, and that was just a plus on Wonwoo's list of why he was happy. He smiled unconsciously as he walked into the street where the café was, but his smile faded away instantly, when a familiar figure appeared in his sight. 

There, in front of still closed café, stood Mingyu, in all of his glory, dressed like sin. In tight black jeans, with casually dropped varsity jacket over his shoulders, underneath the white button down shirt was pressed tightly to his sculpted body. Wonwoo snickered as he approached the said boy, eying the window shop. He could've drooled all over the sight, but stayed put, breathing heavily. 

"Hi!" the younger said, getting closer to Wonwoo with a wide grin plastered on his face. Wonwoo hummed in return, not being able to look the other in the eyes. Mingyu beamed at the others cuteness, trying to bump their shoulders together, to achieve any kind of physical contact. 

Mingyu was actually waiting for the older, wanting to wish him a good day. He was standing there for about twenty minutes, thinking that this all was a bad idea, and that he could ruin Wonwoo's day if he was the first thing he sees, but Mingyu shrugged it off, calming his heartbeat.

When Wonwoo came, he was able to hear his heart beating in his ears, thinking that he was somehow ill. 'Must wear warmer clothes, I'm getting sick', Mingyu thought, before greeting the raven-haired boy. 

They entered together, Wonwoo going in first, since Mingyu was a gentleman and all, but Wonwoo allowed the younger to go to the counter first. Their manager came through the rotating door that separated the kitchen from the rest of the space, not even looking up to them two. He threw two aprons at them, talking loudly on the phone. Wonwoo chuckled, putting his own on, leaving Mingyu dumbfounded at the door. Mingyu could've died from the older's adorablenesses and he wouldn't mind at all. 

"All right, listen up—" The manager appeared, putting his phone away.

"—I need you to clean this place spotless clean, before we open up in an hour. Got it?" Before the boys could respond, manager went through the exit door, leaving them alone. They were behind the counter, and were already introduced to the products their café used for different things.. like cleaning and keeping things tide, for example. The manager needed to be somewhere, as he explained, before waving at them and driving away in his car that was parked out in the street.

Wonwoo sighed, picking up the cleaning supplies from under the sink, little bit anxious that they were left alone on the first day. Mingyu joined him, picking up a sponge from the older's grab, their hands brushing for a little bit, sending jolts to both of their spines. Mingyu jumped a little bit, closing his eyes for regaining consciousness. Wonwoo was still stuck to his spot, with wide eyes that scared the younger a little bit.

"Hyung, are you going to clean, or are you throwing all the job to me on the very first day?" Mingyu sing-sang with his recognizing smirk, bringing Wonwoo back from his daze.

"Shut up!" Wonwoo glared at the other boy, his thick lashes giving him the intimidating look. Mingyu felt goosebumps all over his body, backing away a little from the said boy. 

They went the next twenty minutes, without talking, just their hands doing the work. There could be heard bottles that they sprinkled on the counters, and constant sighing from the younger. He was glancing at Wonwoo, trying to catch his eyes, wanting for them to talk. About anything, really.

But Wonwoo was silent, blushing like crazy, because the other was staring intensely. But he shrugged it off, glad that they were working, and that he could use that for an excuse on why he was all red in the face. And he really didn't mind his beating heart, that tried to jump out of his ribcage.

Mingyu came with an idea about half an hour into the work, sucking in a breath as he approached the other boy. He slowly put his own hands around the delusional Wonwoo, catching him off guard. Wonwoo stiffened, dropping the cloth and a bottle of chemicals on the floor, blushing even deeper red. Mingyu basically hugged him, but what he did next, convinced Wonwoo once again that he really hated him, and that's the way it should stay.

"Got you!" Mingyu snickered, as he sprayed the younger with his bottle that consisted of water, and quickly jogged away the punch that Wonwoo threw. The older was still in a daze, with wet face, and legs like jelly, catching the table beside to stand properly. He sighed before picking up his dignity and muttering 'I hate you' under his breath, just to punctuate it some more.  Wonwoo went behind the revolving door, leaving laughing Mingyu beside the cashier. 

"I hate him, I hate him!!" Wonwoo threw a couple of punches into the air, like a kid having a fit. He blew his fringe off his face, bringing a hand to cup his thumping heart. He could swear that he hated him—not one nice thought about the youngerºbut his heart gave him away in the end. But he just shrugged it off, blaming his lack of breakfast today for a faster heart, before walking out casually.  

"Hyung, I'm so sorry... I just thought that it would be funny..." Mingyu started as soon as the older appeared, but Wonwoo just shook his hand, telling him it was all right. But it wasn't and Wonwoo needed to get his revenge. Mingyu nodded, satisfied that Wonwoo didn't hold grudges, but as soon as he turned his back to the older, the said boy used the opportunity to jump on his back, laughing like crazy. Mingyu stumbled a little bit, trying to keep both of them up, without having to apologize after to the older once again if he dropped him.

Wonwoo was laughing whole-heartedly, as Mingyu spun them around, enjoying the warmth from the other. Mingyu grabbed the boy on his back by his thighs, holding him close. Wonwoo was throwing one hand in the air, while the other clutched around Mingyu's neck. 

Suddenly, they stumbled backwards, Wonwoo close to the ground, as Mingyu tried to stand back up. But they collided down, Wonwoo on his back, and Mingyu onto his stomach, back-facing him. The younger tried to turn around in the current position, grinding their bodies together on accident.

Wonwoo was still holding his hands around his neck, as Mingyu turned around to face the other. They were so close, just a few inches apart. As their breaths melted together, their eyes met making them both gasp. Their eyes locked, neither able to speak. Mingyu was too close to the other's lips, wanting to taste them right now and right there. Wonwoo had a look in his eyes like it was ok for them to go further, but suddenly he realized in what position they were, pushing the other from his body. 

"Sorry..." Mingyu looked down, feeling his cheeks burning like crazy, as Wonwoo went behind the counter to hide his half-hard member, that just needed to wake up in a moment like this. 'Fuck' he muttered breathless, making Mingyu jolt his head up.

"Are—are you ok?" Mingyu walked closer, too close, and Wonwoo's eyes widened, stopping him to go any further with hands that shot up, shaking rapidly.

"YES!" the older yelled, running to the bathroom that was connected to the kitchen, only for their employees to use. Mingyu scratched his nape, contemplating whether to go after the other or not, but chose to close his eyes, trying to calm his heart beat. 

Wonwoo shut the door after him, taking deep breaths.

He was crazy, really. He wasn't even gay to start with, but the other woke something inside of him, and he was crazy to be even attracted to the same sex. Sure, he haven't even had a girlfriend, but he thought that he was attracted to them, as he had seen his roommate drooling over some girls at their campus. Sure, he had kissed couple of girls before—two to be precise—but he didn't feel anything.

They didn't make his heart sway, thumping like crazy, making him want to jump on them and ravish their lips right there and then. But he just shrugged it off, thinking that you only should feel like that for a right girl, and that his one is going to appear later in his life. What he failed to think through was that he felt everything that there was to feel for the right girl, when one special guy was in his company. 

Wonwoo splashed his face with cold water, taking yet another deep breath, before walking out of the bathroom. His heart skipped another beat, as Mingyu pushed a freshly made cup of coffee into his hands, their eyes not meeting. The older muttered 'Thank you' before walking away to change the sign on the door to 'Open'.

 

 

The day went smoothly, with both of them avoiding the other like he was plague. Wonwoo was working at the cash register, as Mingyu made coffee, and filled the shelves with sweets that were displayed for everyone to see. Wonwoo would call the order, Mingyu would make it, handing it to the older, making their hands brush. They both would suck in their breaths, as their skin came into a contact, but stayed professional, remembering in what, public space they were. 

The last customer came in, little bit over 10 o'clock in the evening, Wonwoo serving the girl with the same smile plastered on his face he's had the whole day. They needed to work the first day all day long, before they could share shifts with two other boys that worked there too.

The girl in her twenties bid her goodbyes, remembering to smile and wink at Wonwoo, making a little spark of jealousy to spark inside of Mingyu. The younger coughed at the scene, bringing Wonwoo back with a slight shade of red on his cheeks. Mingyu just rolled his eyes, going around to wash the tables that customers used, not even batting his eyelashes at the elder who stood behind the cash register.

Wonwoo watched him from behind, taking mental pictures of Mingyu's back and how his muscles flexed when he picked up chairs to rearrange them. Wonwoo was too deep in his thoughts about the younger, failing to hear the question.

"Hey, are you listening me?" Mingyu asked without turning around, thinking that his voice would disappear if he even looked the older. 

"Huh?" the reply came from Wonwoo, and Mingyu asked again.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He sucked in his breath, making sure that the other heard it, continuing;

"You know... it's late, and you can get into a trouble," Mingyu felt uneasy to speak, sensing that the other didn't respond yet.

".. What? I mean, there's no need for that—I mean, it's not like I don't want it..." Wonwoo started slowly, almost whispering. 'Why are you so nice to him' Wonwoo thought, before changing his answer

"Yah, I don't need you to babysit me, I'm older than you, remember!?" Wonwoo was happy with his answer, making Mingyu turn around. The younger simply nodded, a small smile grazing his features, as they put everything away, and turned the lights off. Wonwoo bid his goodbyes first—well, not bid, he just waved making it look like he shook his hand—as Mingyu beamed happily. 

"See you tomorrow, hyung!" Mingyu yelled from the other side of the street, going in a different direction from Wonwoo. They were in the same university, but their dorms were on the opposite sides, since Mingyu was one year younger than the other, but they still had classes in the same building. The older couldn't turn around to see the smiling Mingyu, sensing exactly that. He walked to his dorm quietly, smiling to himself. 

 

***

 

Mingyu opened up the door to his room, with a happy sigh. Well, he opened the door with a loud thud, startling his roommate. 

"Yah, what is wrong with you!" The guy with plush cheeks asked from the bed, putting a hand over his beating heart.

"Kwannie, I think I'm in love!" Mingyu sat down beside his roommate, watching into the distance with dreamy eyes, small smile on his lips.

"I told you already not to call me that! And besides, is that guy that works with you? The one that hates your gut?" Seungkwan asked while pushing dazed Mingyu off his bed.

"He doesn't hate me, he just doesn't know that he loves me.. Yet!" Mingyu laid down on his bed, squishing a plush animal in his arms. 

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming.." Seungkwan put his phone away, before turning his bed lamp off and turning away from Mingyu that jolted up in his bed.

"You don't know anything... You should've seen him today, the way his cheeks blushed when our hands touched, or when we fall down on top of each other—" Mingyu didn't finish, as Seungkwan jumped out of his bed, facing his roommate.

"You did what?!" The younger asked full of excitement, praying that his roommate finally got some goodies. 

"Never mind, you don't want to hear it anyway..." Mingyu smirked, going to the closet to pick his pyjama, before jogging to the bathroom. Seungkwan sighed pissed, fetching his phone from the night stand.

"Hi, baby, what's up?" A groggy voice beamed through the phone, as Seungkwan realized that he just woke his boyfriend up. But he didn't mind, not one bit.

"Seokmin, I don't have time for this, I have something spicy to tell you..." 

 

***

 

Wonwoo laid in his bed, trying to sleep with Seungcheol snoring by him, thinking about his day. He has washed already, brushed his teeth, but the thought of the younger couldn't leave him alone. The dream soon took him away, as he was happy that Coups finally started breathing properly. He thought about the younger's lips, so close to his, only inches for him to shorten the distance. He was dreaming about the other's hands, and the shivers they sent down to his spine...

When the images of the other pressed firmly onto his body flooded in, Wonwoo jumped up, almost topping down from the bed, little beads of sweat sliding down from his forehead.

"Fuck..." was all the said boy muttered, before falling asleep again. He was falling for a boy, and not any boy.

A boy named Kim Mingyu.


	3. This Is Going To Be A Long Day

The café was open at the same time every day, since 8AM all the way to 10PM. The work was shared between four guys, including day and night shift. The first shift was something everyone tried to avoid because it's the busiest time of the day, and the night shift was something that was pleasant, almost like working in a museum, when almost no one was coming in for coffee past 7pm.

Wonwoo had a choice—he could be working the morning shift with one of the two other workers, or the night shift with Mingyu. He was thinking a lot about this, because this could determine his first month of the job. It was better for him to work in the evening, since his classes were in the morning, but working with Mingyu was something he tried to avoid.

After that dream, he had a trouble sleeping. Almost every single moment of his day was occupied with the certain tall boy. Wonwoo tried to avoid the younger, but their job only brought them closer. So eventually Wonwoo gave up, blaming his worried mind because of the exams that he had the month from now for thinking about the other. 

"So? Did you think it through?" Their manager sat down in front of the two boys, waiting for them to come to an agreement. Wonwoo was brought from his daydreaming, when Mingyu nudged him in the rib.

"I want to work at night, it's better for my studies..." Mingyu whispered, eying the older beside him. Wonwoo nodded unconsciously, thinking about his reasons, when the manager cleared his throat. 

"All right then, you will work the night shift this month!" Wonwoo jerked up at the other's words, realizing that he was now stuck with Mingyu. Fuck! The younger beamed happily, since this was a chance for them to spend a lot more time together.

Wonwoo, on the other hand wasn't happy at all.

"Wait—Wait! I want to work in the morning!" Wonwoo tried to stop their manager, but the said man only shook his hand before speaking

"I can't grant every wish of you kids, you are going to work this month the late shift, and Jeonghan and Jisoo are going to work the morning shift," At his words, two boys walked in the room, both carrying their aprons. 

"Hello, my name is Jisoo, please take care of me!" The taller of them two bowed down, with a sparkling eye smile. He was wearing blue stripped shirt, with black tight pants, toped with honey like hair that flapped his forehead slightly, and smiling softly, that smile you can stare at every day—all day.

"And I'm Jeonghan, nice to meet you too!" The other boy also bowed down to Mingyu and Wonwoo, smiling to Jisoo. He was wearing black shirt under the denim jacket, with some red converse on his feet, and looked like he just walked out of the front page of some fashion magazine, Wonwoo couldn't even pronounce right. 

"Hi, I'm Mingyu, and this is Wonwoo." Mingyu waved, pushing Wonwoo's hand to do the same. Wonwoo was standing there with his mouth agape, as the two boys from before linked their arms. Mingyu chuckled at his innocence, seeing that is was all new to the older. 

"Sorry... I just can't keep my hands off," Jeonghan sheepishly ended, before returning his hand from Jisoo's grab, scratching his nape. Jisoo blushed crazily, stealing glances of the boy beside.

"We are dating, actually, so there is nothing wrong with our touching—nd not being able to keep away from each other." Jisoo explained, intertwining their hands, making Jeonghan blush light pink now. 

"Wow, that's great!" Mingyu almost screamed, jabbing the older in the rib, who screeched from the contact. 

"Yeah... yeah..." Wonwoo ended, siting down. This was all too much for him. He hasn't seen a gay couple like ever, and the way that Jisoo and Jeonghan looked at each other so lovingly, made him want the same. It didn't matter anymore if it was with a girl or with a boy, Wonwoo thought, his eyes dropping on Mingyu who was happily chatting with the couple. This thought scared him, as he tried to keep any thoughts about the younger from his mind. Something inside of him was okay with the couple in front, who snuggled with each other, giving each other the eskimo kisses, but Wonwoo almost ran away.

When he pushed his attitude out? When was all right for him to have this kind of thoughts about the younger, it didn't make any sense to him. And on top of all that, he got late-evening shifts with the said boy in the first place.

His eyes fixated back on Mingyu, who had this proud smile on his face. When their eyes met, Wonwoo couldn't back away. Mingyu looked at him, like he was saying 'it's ok, let yourself go', and Wonwoo had a feeling like this is like it's supposed to happen. His throat caught a breath, as his heart beaten faster in his ears. Something in those eyes, those brown orbs brought peace to him, making him feel like he was floating in the air. When his dream came back in his mind, he quickly looked away, palming his fast heart.

"So, what is the deal with you two?" Jisoo asked, when he and his boyfriend witnessed the intense eye-fuck. Wonwoo blushed like crazy, shaking his head. But before he could answer, Mingyu alredy started talking

"Well, we kind of hope to end like you two..." Wonwoo smacked his face, a loud slap echoing through the room. Both Jeonghan and Jisoo started laughing like crazy, stopping only for Jeonghan to plant a chaste kiss on Jisoo's lips. Mingyu smiled sheepishly, seeing how Wonwoo blushed at their kiss.

"That's nice, you are on your way to become like us. Remember how we started out?" Jeonghan asked his boyfriend, hiding his face in the others shoulder, when Jisoo started;

"Yeah... We worked together for about couple of weeks—"

"Two weeks to be precise!" Jeonghan interrupted, making Jisoo nod, before continuing 

"Two weeks, right, and after those two weeks, I asked Hannie out, and the rest is history," Jeonghan smiled widely, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"We've been dating for two years now." The older explained, as Jisoo brought their linked hands, kissing his boyfriend's one. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu stood there—well Wonwoo was still sitting—looking shocked. There was no way that they could be so into each other after two years of dating. Couples only lasted for about half of the year into dating, when they lose any kind of wish for skinship, only being with each when necessary.

Well, that's what Mingyu thought, after knowing how his parents acted around him, after twenty-three years of marriage. He was there when they fought; he was there when things were thrown around, and he was there when his father moved away, saying that Mingyu's mother broke them apart. 

So when he saw what kind of relationship the two of their colleagues had, Mingyu almost immediately looked at Wonwoo. What surprised him was that the older already stared up at him. Both of them looked away, blushing like crazy, when Jeonghan spoke.

"Well, thank you for choosing to work together, because now we can work together, too." Jisoo kissed him again, lingering on his lips for a little while, before going to the back room. Jeonghan watched him leave, beaming like crazy. Mingyu coughed nervously, before following Jisoo, needing to change too.

"You know, I see the way you look at him," Jeonghan sat down beside Wonwoo, who was still blushing crazily. 

"What?! No, no, I'm not even gay..." Wonwoo finished, eying the table in front. The way his heart panged at his words, it was like he was almost sad that he was straight. And that only made him worried.

"I know that too! You know.. I was the one to ask Jisoo out, not other way around," Wonwoo tilted his head, waiting for explanation.

"Yeah.." Jeognhan smiled, before leaning down, whispering;

"We tell people that Jisoo asked me out, because I let him top me in bed, therefore it was like his responsibility," Wonwoo was blushing deep red by now, covering his ears from any further listening.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. There is nothing wrong with gay sex—on contrary.." Jeonghan smirked.

"No, no, I don't need to know any of the details..." Wonwoo tried to stand up, hearing the voices from the kitchen getting louder.

"And, I see the way he looks at you.." Wonwoo sat down once again, for the first time looking Jeonghan in the eyes, who continued with a straight face.

"I mean, I can see he cares for you... And that is really hard to find!" The two other boys exited the kitchen, and Wonwoo caught Mingyu's eyes. The way they sparked whenever seeing the older, Wonwoo saw. The way Mingyu pulled his small, but decent smile out, Wonwoo saw. And the way his own heart skipped a beat, Wonwoo sensed, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. 

 

***

 

"So, you two choose to work together, huh?" Jisoo started, while pulling his stuff from the bag that was placed on the floor. Mingyu nodded, but still spoke, since the older turned his back to him.

"I kind of chose for both of us, but I hope he's not mad." Jisoo could see the sad smile on the other, so he approached and pat his back.

"Don't worry, Hannie and I could feel the tension between you two," The older of them winked, as Mingyu showed his gummy smile.

"Yeah, you think I have a shot with him?" Jisoo shrugged, but soon explained.

"I don't know, you should find that out yourself... And besides, I don't think I was gay to start with, but Jeonghan changed me, and I couldn't be happier.. Well, not changed, just showed me different kind of love there was.. And I really couldn't be happier! " Mingyu nodded at his words, remembering how they didn't have any kind of shame to show that they were in love. 

"Thanks, I think I like him! Like really, really.." Jisoo nodded this time, smiling like crazy. 

"Hey, man, what's up with that smile?" Mingyu smiled along, but stayed put when Jisoo answered.

"I don't think that you just like him..." Jisoo emphasized the word 'just', seeing that the other blushed.

"Shut up... hyung!" Jisoo laughed whole heartily, walking out of the kitchen, with Mingyu tagged along. 

'You should find that out yourself' those words repeated in his mind, as Mingyu looked at Wonwoo. His heart skipped a beat, wanting to devour the older right there and then. The way Wonwoo looked at him delusionally, brought peace to him. Something in his mind keep saying that there is hope, and that he should make a move. And when the older convinced him that Wonwoo means more to him than just a crush, he made up his mind. 

"We should get going, this is your shift after all." Wonwoo whispered, not wanting to look Mingyu in the eyes. The couple nodded, before putting on their aprons. Jisoo walked to the door to turn the sing for 'Open', before walking back to his boyfriend who was standing behind the counter. 

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo bid their goodbyes, Mingyu opening a door for his hyung, and earning a small 'Thanks' from Wonwoo.

"Do you think they will end up together?" Jisoo asked while hugging Jeonghan from behind, snuggling into his neck. Jeonghan giggled when hot air tickled his soft skin, before answering;

"I give them couple of more days before they came running to each other." Both of them laughed, while Jisoo planted big open mouth kisses along the others neck.

 

***

 

"So... What were you two talking about?" Mingyu asked, while bumping his shoulder into the other's. They started walking to the same side, going to Wonwoo's dorm, without either of them noticing. Wonwoo was too deep in his thoughts about what Jeonghan'd told him, and Mingyu wanted to walk with the other, but didn't want to be sent away. So they walked almost hand in hand for a couple of minutes in silence. 

"Huh?" Wonwoo finally looked up, seeing that he wasn't alone. His cheeks blushed when younger smiled widely, showing his perfect rows of teeth.

"No—nothing..." Wonwoo mentally face-palmed at his own reaction, cursing for stuttering. 

"Oh... Okay." Mingyu didn't want to sound so disappointed, but he kind of hoped that the other two talked about him and Wonwoo, like he talked to Jisoo about it, in the kitchen. 

"What is wrong with you now?" Wonwoo stopped, almost bumping into the other, as they stood closely. Dangerously close. Wonwoo could feel the other's minty breath tickling his nose, and something was keeping him in place. Mingyu's eyes widened when the other almost knocked him down, grabbing his upper arms. They stood like that, just getting lost in each other's eyes, as their breaths danced together.

"I... I'm f—fine," Mingyu squeezed out, holding the other's arms tighter. Wonwoo nodded, slowly leaning down. There was just few inches between their lips, as Mingyu couldn't keep his eyes from the older. Something in them snapped, as their lips brushed accidentally, but Wonwoo was sure that it was on purpose, and that his brain was playing a trick on him, wanting to push him over the edge. Mingyu closed his eyes as those lips came into a brief contact with his, shivering from the top to the bottom of his spine. But as fast as they almost kissed, Mingyu felt the older jerking away from his grab.

"I'm—I'm going home, let me go." Wonwoo could feel his own heart breaking at his words, trying to back away from the younger. But something was still keeping him close, as the younger opened up his eyes.

"Just a little bit longer..." Mingyu pulled him in, bringing his head down on his broad chest. Wonwoo closed his eyes, as a pair of arms locked behind his back, pulling him closer until there was no space between their bodies. Hearing the younger's steady breathing and a fast heart beating, brought peace to Wonwoo as he allowed his mind to drift off. Mingyu shut his eyes, loving how Wonwoo fitted perfectly in his hold, almost like they were made to be like this, close and intimate. Inhaling the other's perfume mixed with a body-wash, Mingyu felt something beaming in his heart, as his stomach raged a thousand butterflies. 

"S—stop..." Wonwoo whispered in his chest, almost like he didn't want to say it, enjoying those strong arms around his frame, little too much. Mingyu loosened his grip, but his hands still stayed linked on the small of Wonwoo's back. They parted just a little bit, gazing in each other's eyes. 

"I—I need to go... to go home!" Mingyu nodded with determined look, closing the distance between their faces. Wonwoo's eyes widened, as he felt the other's breath on his face. 

"I just need to do something!" Mingyu whispered at his lips, leaving just a small space between their aching lips. The younger caressed Wonwoo's cheek, ready to taste those plump lips, but the older pushed him away.

"I gotta go! Bye!" Wonwoo picked himself up from the heaven he was almost in, feeling his wobbly legs trying to walk. He didn't know why he pushed the younger away, or why he wanted to close the distance himself, but something kept him in the stubborn place he was always in. 'Stupid Wonwoo' his mind repeated, as he was too afraid to look back, knowing that Mingyu was still standing there.

"I'm sorry... I don't why I did that." Wonwoo brushed his cheek, wiping away the tear that strolled down, picking up the key of his apartment from his pocket. When he entered, his roommate was sitting on his desk chair, but quickly stood up upon seeing Wonwoo's scared, and tearful state.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wonwoo hugged his roommate Seungcheol tightly, allowing his tears to stream down. 

"I'm a fool... I wanted that too," Wonwoo allowed his mind to speak, feeling numb at his own words. Seungcheol brought him back to the living room, typing a message quickly, canceling his plans. 

"Tell me what's happening?" Coups brought a glass of water from the kitchen for the younger, trying to stop his tears.

 

"I'm stupid, that's it. He's is so nice to me, and I don't even know why I am even crying, God!" Wonwoo threw the pillow from the sofa, before he slid down to the floor, hugging his knees together. 

'This is going to be a long day', Coups thought before sliding down to his roommate, softly petting his hair. 


	4. Us Being Us

Wonwoo woke up that day feeling sick. His head burned at every touch, making him dizzy. He quietly got up from his bed, trying not wake up his roommate who was good enough to be beside the poor Wonwoo yesterday, until he finally fell asleep around one in the morning.

Wonwoo had all these crazy ideas in his head, trying to contemplate whether he made a right decision to run away from Mingyu or not. Something told him that it was okay, that it's supposed to happen, but his brain was quicker than his heart, making it impossible for him to choose. And that's the way it shouldn't be.

He almost forgot how he cried himself to sleep, or how he dreamed about the certain tall boy that goes by name goddammit-lord-he's-handsome-Mingyu. It was all too much for Wonwoo, a boy who hasn't even had his first time, least love, and now other human being, a boy is waking up all kind of things inside of him. He remembered his father's words while brushing his teeth.

"You're going to find a nice woman, marry her, make me a lot of grandchildren, that's the way it is supposed to be." His words beamed through his head, making his stomach twirl, because of the shame he would be for his parents. They were a nice couple, only had him as a son, always trying to invest in his education and his good manner. He was brought up nicely, no one has had a bad word to say about him, but he hated himself now really bad.

"Stupid Wonwoo!" He murmured while showering, rinsing his hair from the shampoo. His classes were in about half an hour so he showered quickly, dressing up in some sweats and shirt from the top of his dresser. Wonwoo couldn't think about his appearance now, when his heart made him sick, but also made him feel beautiful.

He was at University in about five minutes, taking his time. His colleagues were not so nice, everyone was either too busy with studies or too into their own words to even acknowledge existence of one Wonwoo. He wasn't anything in their lives, and he was kinda glad for that.

Coups was his closest friend, even though they knew each other for three years total. But as much as Wonwoo was a introvert, he loved people even more.

He would sit at the bench at the park in front of his college, and watch other students as they went on with their day. He would think of a story for each of them, or could make little roles for everyone, making himself giggle when somebody did something naughty or clueless. It was all in his imagination, and he didn't even know those people, but those games made his day.

Wonwoo decided to sit at his usual bench and admire people who had friends, talking loudly to them, about that and that, as everyone was going through their weekends, talking about social life that Wonwoo didn't have. He watched a group of people who were all surrounding someone, talking about who he liked now, who made him so much in a daze. Wonwoo didn't have an intention to listen, but the group was so loud, that he decided to eavesdrop. What's little listening, when they were already too loud for the whole campus to hear them.

"Hey, man, tell us. She must be really pretty, right?" Guy in black slacks asked, leaning down on one of the concrete poles. Wonwoo followed everyone's eyes until his throat caught his breath. There in the middle, sat Mingyu with all his glory, looking serious. His eyes were on the ground, like he avoided the question, until he looked up and immediately looked right in the Wonwoo's eyes. Wonwoo felt like his legs turned into a jelly, until Mingyu spoke and killed him on spot.

"You're right, he's beautiful. The most beautiful I've ever seen!" Mingyu stood up after that and went into the building beside, breaking their eye contact. The younger knew that Wonwoo could hear him, but didn't mind. His heart was already beating fast when Wonwoo locked eyes with him, and his brain couldn't function anymore. He wasn't expecting to see him there, and those people were really getting on his nerves. Such friends he had.

Those words were what he already wanted to say, and maybe just maybe, Wonwoo could see that he's honest, and truly mesmerised by the certain older student.

Wonwoo could cry at the spot, as he cursed his fast beating heart for making him emotional. People that were around Mingyu followed him inside, as Wonwoo thought those were his friends. They asked thousand of questions, following after the tall Mingyu who was faster than all of them, praise his long legs. He ignored them all of theirs 'he?', 'what are you talking about?', 'you're gay?' and went inside in one of the classrooms.

The raven-haired boy sat there for about fifteen more minutes, staring at the door that Mingyu left through. The way that the younger looked at him while saying those words, and the way his face dropped after that, pushed Wonwoo's heart off a beat. His mind was hazy, repeating those puppy eyes that seemed so serious. Mingyu was always smiling, but this was all new to the older. Pain was written all over the younger's face, and Wonwoo felt guilty for that. He knew that it was him to blame for crushing the popular Mingyu, as he just witnessed. And Wonwoo needed to make it better.

Wonwoo picked his stuff up, dragging his feet to his classes, thinking about work later, and what to tell the younger. What he failed to see was that someone was watching his every move from the widow on the second floor.

Their classes ended before 2pm, so Wonwoo had a chance to go to the café earlier, since their shift begins at 3pm. What surprised him that Mingyu was already there, sitting at one of the stools behind the counter.

"Hi, Wonwoo." Jeonghan peeked from his spot behind the cash register, and greeted his colleague rather loudly. Wonwoo waved, eying Mingyu who was sipping his coffee without looking at the newcomer. Something clutched around the older's heart, who sat beside the said boy.

"Hi... " Wonwoo started out slowly, brushing his sweaty hands on top of his jeans. After he earned just a hum from Mingyu, he thought about an idea.

"Jeonghan-hyung, can I ask you for a favor?" The older nodded at his words, and called him into the kitchen. Jisoo replaced him at his spot, but not before giving a quick peck on his pink lips. Mingyu followed them until they left the room, visible pissed, until a hand on top of his own stopped him.

"Don't worry!" Jisoo relaxed him, with his usual wide smile. Or was that smile there since they kissed just a moment ago? It didn't matter to Mingyu since he was ready to jump in and listen to the two of the absent boys, but Jisoo explained that they need their moment.

"What's up?" the older of them asked, soon as the kitchen door closed.

"I need to ask you to work just a little bit longer today... " Wonwoo didn't know how to finish, because even he didn't know what he was doing. Jeonghan made a face like he was thinking, but soon after nodded excitingly.

"Of course, but I need to know why, because you know, Soo wanted for us to go on a date, and I need a good reason for delaying it.." Jeonghan was just messing with the younger, but as Wonwoo blushed rather quickly, he decided to stop.

"Umm.. Well... I wanted... Um... "

"Just spill it out!"

"I want to talk to Mingyu alone, out of this place," Wonwoo almost screamed, quickly covering his lips with both of his hands. Jeonghan giggled, and left the kitchen without another word.

"Baby, we need to work little bit more today... " Jeonghan whispered to Jisoo's ear, and pointed to the two blushing boys in front. Jisoo realized what his boyfriend thought, and nodded with a full on smile. 

"But, promise me one thing." The younger beamed happily, hugging Jeonghan from behind since he stood at his place once again.

"Anything!" Jisoo leaned down, whispering something in Jeonghan's ear, and Wonwoo could only see that the older blushed, hiding his face in his palms, followed by;

"Pervert!"

 

***

 

Wonwoo collected his courage, and tapped Mingyu on the shoulder. The younger just side looked at him, before he turned his whole body around, looking deeply into the older's eyes.

"Umm.. We have a bit more time before the work.... So I was thinking... Do you want to go take a walk with me?" Wonwoo whispered the last part, barely enough for the other to hear. Mingyu just shrugged and stood up. Wonwoo could die from their close distance, taking little steps back before going through the door. He muttered 'Thank you' to smiling Jeonghan, before Mingyu followed him out.

They chose to go the park, both of them keeping quiet the whole way there. Mingyu had his hands in his pockets, occasionally kicking some stones out of the way. Wonwoo stole glances at the younger, every time it was unbearable for him to talk. The sun shone and made Mingyu look even prettier than before, even though that wasn't possible, Wonwoo thought. They arrived at the park, after couple of minutes of walking, both sitting down on one of free the benches along the concrete path.

"I want to tell you something... Well, I want to apologize.." Wonwoo started nervously, not being able to look at the other. Mingyu finally looked up, turning his body around so that his legs were at either side of the bench.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Wonwoo turned around at the younger's words, thinking how those were his words.

"Hey, I was supposed to say that," Both of them laughed, finally relaxing the tense atmosphere. Their eyes locked, and soon their smiles were even wider, until Mingyu's face dropped, with a hint of eye smile.

"I don't know what happened to me... I couldn't back away... " He was serious, looking deeply into the older's eyes. Wonwoo felt like the whole world was watching him, admiring his every move, like he couldn't make any mistake because Mingyu was there to pick him up. Wonwoo got lost into those eyes, slowly losing his train of thoughts. Mingyu was beautiful, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was that his eyes looked at Wonwoo like he was the only one in the world, like the younger could see only him. And Wonwoo felt alive. And loved.

"It wasn't your mistake for being so perfect.." Mingyu looked away, scratching the concrete with the tip of his shoe. Wonwoo gulped down the lump in his throat, barely having his conscious.

"I'm sorry... For doing what I have done... For ignoring you, for making you feel sad," Wonwoo started, not minding his burning eyes, and tears that prickled in the corners. Mingyu got closer, not wanting to startle him.

"... I was taught to like certain things, to have certain things, and you opened up something new—and dangerous!" Wonwoo couldn't stop now, he needed to say everything, and even though he didn't say anything particular, Mingyu understood. The younger lowered his head, taking deep breaths, because he knew what was coming. He experienced it just once before, but being heartbroken wasn't something you could just get used to.

"What I'm trying to say is... " Wonwoo turned around, and took one of the other's hands, intertwining it with his own. He pushed the butterflies aside, that raged in his belly at the touch, before he continued

"Do you like me?" Mingyu raised his head at that, shamefully nodding. Wonwoo beamed happily, but looked away knowing what he had to say. And it wasn't easy at all.

"Well, I wanted to ask you to wait... " Mingyu looked at him, with confusied look on his face, eyes shining like crazy. Wonwoo got lost again at those puppy eyes, before his mind corrected him to explain it better.

"I meant... I like you too, but I need you to wait... For me." He just realized what those words mean, and how stupid he sounded. It wasn't about both of them being boys anymore, it wasn't about Wonwoo and what his morals told him to be, it was about them.

About what they wanted. And Wonwoo's heart screamed that he wanted Mingyu, the boy that made him feel alive, no matter how crazy that sounded. The boy that was there, the boy that saw him the way he was, the boy that chose him without thinking about consequences, and what society could think. And who is Wonwoo to stand in between the decision that his brain and heart made together.

He took away his hand, knowing that Mingyu is going to spit something bitter at him before leaving away. But Mingyu stood up, pulling him up, so they stood closely, before the younger pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Thank you!" Mingyu whispered, caging Wonwoo in his embrace, holding their bodies together. Wonwoo inhaled the younger's perfume mixed with his strong shampoo, losing his world.

This was right, this is what he wanted. Wonwoo was sure now, bringing his hands up, closing them behind the other's back, pulling him closer.

"I need to thank you, after all," Wonwoo whispered, closing his eyes, lying down on the younger's firm torso.

Mingyu almost squealed at the his cuteness, burying his face in the older's neck. Wonwoo could feel little puffs of air on his neck, and that made him shiver all over. He could stay like this forever, just enjoying each other's warmth, losing their minds over each other. There was no words needed, as they stood like that, with closed eyes, and small smiles on pair of lips. And they would probably stay like that, if there wasn't some old lady that passed them, coughing awkwardly.

"Sorry... I don't want to let you go." Mingyu said sheepishly, scratching his nape. He was hiding his blush, but Wonwoo though it was cute. That was the first time he though about the other like that, and he wasn't ashamed of it.

"I like you! And I'm not still sure what I want..." Wonwoo broke their happy bubble, but Mingyu didn't mind it. He was over the top that his crush confessed to him, and nothing could be stopping him now. Wonwoo said that he wasn't sure, but his heart beaten faster when Mingyu leaned down, slowly closing the distance between them.

"I really like you, and I will give you time for you to figure out that you love me!" Mingyu smirked, close to the other's lips. Wonwoo smacked the younger on his arm, earning a whole-heartedly laugh from him.

"Such nerves..." Wonwoo started laughing too, allowing his cheeks to burn, because he just had his first confession, and from the boy who could be his everything. 

 

***

 

He couldn't stop smiling the whole day after that, stealing shy glances from Mingyu who practically singed every order of them, jumping around the café like  baby on drugs.

And Wonwoo was sure.

This is what he wants.

This is what his heart picked, and his mind approved.

This overly excited man.

But Wonwoo needed to wait just a bit longer, before he could give himself mentally and physically to the other.

And that wasn't so long, according his beating heart.

"Mingyu, come here..." Wonwoo smiled after they closed the café, earning a confused look from the younger.


	5. Fallen Boy(s)

"Mingyu, come here..."

Mingyu looked up from the table he was cleaning, with puzzled look adorning his face. Wonwoo had his index finger curled up, with a glint in his eyes. He seemed so flirty, but his insides were burning, as butterflies danced in his stomach. This wasn't something that you could just get it over with, because he knew how the first kiss to the every relationship is important. And since Mingyu wasn't moving, his mind was getting the wrong signal. 

"Y—yes?" the younger asked, slowly approaching. Wonwoo smirked, trying to stay calmed, but his mind was already hazy, as the younger's lips came in his view. The way they were so plump and pink, made him dizzy, wanting to taste them. And Mingyu licking them didn't help the poor Wonwoo, who had his palm pressed down on the table, keeping his balance. 

Somebody would think that he was about to defuse the bomb or at least take a leap to the Universe from the Moon, seeing the way Wonwoo had his palms sweaty, and heart beating like crazy. And when he remembered that he was about to kiss somebody this good looking, somebody that confessed to him, and with that someone being a boy, he was nervous all over. 'Do boys judge other boys if they're not good with kissing?' Wonwoo asked himself, looking confused behind Mingyu who stood in front of him, looking confused himself.

'What if I'm not good? OH GOD, I can't take this. Is my breath ok? Oh God, I just drank a whole cup of Americano, it must be stinky... What if he doesn't want to kiss me? Oh God, and what if I try to lean down, and he smacks me over the face, thinking I'm a creep. No, no...no no no!' 

"Hyung, are you ok?" Mingyu asked, seeing how Wonwoo started sweating just by standing by the counter. 

"NO!" the older yelled little too much in the other's face, bringing back everyone's attention in the café.

"No—I'm fine! Sorry..." Wonwoo scratched his nape, sensing how the sweat pierced through his shirt. His face was pale as if he has seen a ghost, and Mingyu wasn't prepared for what happened next. Wonwoo tried to speak, but all that left his mouth was some incoherent words, before his eyes closed down, with his body toping the poor Mingyu, who barely had time to catch the boy.

 

***

 

"Wonwoo-hyung, do you see me?" Wonwoo slowly opened up his eyes, blinking from the sudden bright lights that filled the room. He looked around to see that he was in a kitchen, not knowing how he got here. Mingyu was standing in front of him, close, too close, as Wonwoo started seeing stars once again.

"Hyung, you just fainted back in the café, and I barely had enough time to catch you. Are you fine?" Mingyu waved in front of still dazed Wonwoo, whose breath hitched remembering what he planned to do earlier. 

"Did—did we..." he couldn't finish, seeing that the other looked at him like he had three heads. Wonwoo shook his head, fanning his overly hyped face, sensing his heartbeat in his ears.

"Did we what?" 

"N—nothing," Was all that Wonwoo muttered, cursing mentally for his behavior. 'Great, just great, Wonwoo strikes again', he thought to himself, as Mingyu sat beside him on the bench that barely had enough space for one person. Wonwoo blushed as Mingyu propped his hand on his thigh, and wiped the black fringe from his forehead. 

"You called me with this spark in your eyes, and before I could ask, you fell in my arms... Not that I mind it." Mingyu winked, fanning over the other's face, too close for Wonwoo's liking. Or just the opposite. 

"What? I—I'm sorry...I don't.." Wonwoo tried to explain himself, but what is he supposed to say. I'm sorry for trying to kiss you but failing because my stupid mind couldn't control itself, making me almost knocking you down? No, that wasn't something you could say out loud. And Wonwoo blushed even more, more from their proximity than the humid weather in the kitchen. 

How could he be so clueless, trying to make the first move, and failing so shamefully. This was the first time that he tried to take the lead, trying to prove himself that it's okay for him to have romantic feelings for a guy, and his stupid brain had to interfere. No, he is not doing anything ever again, thinking how he should just hide in some deep hole, and leave until—never.

Mingyu was still siting close, and that made his heart beat even faster. This was all too good for to be real, and Mingyu couldn't really be thinking about him in that way, all cute and romantically. No, this is not possible, and for him it would be better to forget all of this, and make sure to act like he acted before with Mingyu. But the said boy had other plans.

"You're so cute, thinking with your eyes all scrunched. You know that?" Wonwoo turned his head fast, bumping their noses together. Mingyu chuckled as Wonwoo tried to stand up, but hugged the floor once again. This wasn't his day, and Mingyu wasn't helping.

"Yah, don't laugh at me!" Wonwoo tried to sound serious, but the way Mingyu's eyes crinkled up when he smiled, was too adorable, and he couldn't stay mad for that long. Mingyu, being the gentleman and all, pulled Wonwoo from the floor, grasping his hand tightly. 

They stood close, just breaths melting together. Neither of them had the courage to look the other in the eyes, staring at each other's mouth. Mingyu was still holding his hand, as Wonwoo tried to think of anything else but the boy in front. But it was too damn hard, when the younger pulled his other hand up and grazed Wonwoo's cheek, that somehow burnt deep red. 

The world suddenly stopped, as Mingyu moved closer, closing the distance between their bodies. Wonwoo thought how he wasn't prepared for what is coming, but stayed still, wanting this more than anything.

"Where are—Oh hey, guys," Jeonghan pierced through the revolving doors, catching them both in crime, as the said boys tried to pull from the other, without knocking the other down. They both blushed crazily, and Jeonghan bit his bottom lip, realizing that this was not a good time. 

"I'm sorry... I'll just come back later..." The oldest of them tried to exit the kitchen, but startled boys screamed 'No, it's okay'. Jeonghan smirked, before giggling like a little girl, but still leaving the kitchen afterwards. His cupcake could wait, and he could say to the customer that they ran out of sweats, and offer her some coffee or sweet-bread on the house. 

"I—I better get back to work." Wonwoo trailed off, picking up his apron from the floor, barely glancing at the other. Mingyu turned his back at him, nodding slowly. His head was down, as Wonwoo tried to read the younger's mind, but left the kitchen with a pang in his heart. 

'It's the coffee breath for sure', he thought, before standing beside the smiling Jeonghan. Today was a busy day, since their café had these monthly give-aways, when everything in the shop was 50% off, so the place was packed, with people coming and going every minute. So to prevent the two boys to mess everything up, Jeonghan and Jisoo stayed behind, sharing the work with the younger two. 

Jisoo was in the back storage room, clearing some boxes, and Jeonghan was at the counter, serving up guests along with Wonwoo. The younger of them tried to form any coherent word, but his throat was dry, not wanting to cooperate with him. And the scene from before played in his mind, making him blush even more. He could swear that he would die from all that heat in his cheeks, even before Jeonghan pinched him, earning a gasp from the younger.

"What were you doing in the kitchen, huh?" Jeonghan asked, looking like he didn't know. That made Wonwoo turn around fast, looking like a deer in the headlights. Jeonghan laughed whole-heartedly, almost forgetting the customer who coughed annoyed. 

"Thank you for shopping in the Seventeen café, and please come again." He tried with apologetic smile, repeating his line, while handing the paper bag to the middle-aged woman, who just shrugged. When she left the counter, Jeonghan made sure to check if anybody else was waiting to be served, before he basically caged Wonwoo to the brown wood of the counter.

"Spill it out!" The older leaned down, making Wonwoo gulp down loudly. Seeing this side of Jeonghan was something new, and he didn't know why, but this made him feel scared. Jeonghan pushed his hands up, slowly approaching Wonwoo's stomach, with smirk on his lips, making Wonwoo wide his eyes. But before he could end his devious plan of tickling the truth out, Jisoo peeped from the kitchen, pulling his boyfriend from the still-frozen Wonwoo.

"Hannie, please stop frightening every employee here," Jisoo pulled him to the kitchen, and Wonwoo could hear something like 'but why couldn't he say it' from the oldest. He was still in a daze, because his stomach muscles were too precious, neither had that privilege to even look at them, because Wonwoo was too conscious about his body. 

"Hey, everything ok?" Mingyu peeked from behind of him, making him jump in his spot. Mingyu had this funny smile on his face just a minute ago, but now was frightened as Wonwoo got scared because of him once again. He frowned, thinking how he was the problem.

He though about what they said before, and how Wonwoo asked him to wait for him. And truth be told, Mingyu didn't have a problem with it at all. If Wonwoo asked him to climb the biggest building in Seoul, and jump off it for him, Mingyu would probably do it. It was at that point with his feelings. And he wasn't ashamed of that. On contrary, he wanted to show everybody that Wonwoo was his, but the older just kept him in the dark. And the way Wonwoo tried to escape his every move, made his heart clench, thinking how the other wasn't honest all the way. 

Seeing that Wonwoo bent down to calm his heartbeat with his hands on his knees, Mingyu walked away, trying to keep his emotions locked up, because this wasn't something his heart could take. Another rejection wasn't on his list, and he was falling for Wonwoo so fast and so deep, that made him scared. 

"Hey, where are you going? What's wrong?" Wonwoo stopped him from going outside, taking his hand in his own too. Mingyu just pulled away, going out with his apron still on. Wonwoo was confused, seeing that the younger didn't even look at him, seeing how Jeonghan and Jisoo came back to their usual spot. So after pointing to the siting Mingyu on the other side of the street, Wonwoo exited the café, after Jisoo shooed him out. 

"I—is everything ok?" Wonwoo asked carefully, sitting down on the side of the street, beside Mingyu. The said boy just pulled some grass out of the cracks in the concrete, shrugging in the process.

"You know—you could speak to me... Right?" Wonwoo whispered.

"No, I can't!" Mingyu was so quiet, that Wonwoo almost missed what he just said, even though the street was calm on this side, only few people passing by.

"Why?" 

"Because, you..." Mingyu couldn't say anything, feeling his eyes burning from the tears that collected in the corners. 

"'Cause, you would just ran away from me again..." 

"W—what? When did I?" Wonwoo was dumb-founded, hearing something like this for the first time. As he remembered well, he tried to pull up his courage this morning, and kiss the boy that was now sad because of him. He almost yelled 'I tried to kiss you' in the other's face, but stayed calm since Mingyu didn't know that part. 

"You were running away from me, and you even fainted, trying to avoid me..." Mingyu got it all wrong, as Wonwoo chuckled beside him. The younger finally looked up, seeing the smiling Wonwoo, with his favorite smile on the older. 

"Why are you laughing?" Mingyu asked with his lips breaking in a smile too, tears already dried out. Wonwoo laughed even louder, standing up to hold his stomach. Mingyu stood up too, just looking at the other, with this sparkle in his eyes, thinking how the other was too cute for the words. 

"You thought... You..." Wonwoo tried to speak, but broke in another laugh, clenching his face. Mingyu could die from the others cuteness, smiling with a wide grin. Before he could speak, Wonwoo tripped on his own foot, failing down on the taller boy. 

"I—I'm sorry," Wonwoo tried to speak, seeing how Mingyu scrunched his face as the pain hit him. Their faces were just inches apart, as Wonwoo could see the other's brown orbs, looking deeply in his own. 

Wonwoo couldn't think straight, allowing his heart to speak instead, closing the distance between them. 

This was it. This is it.

Nobody was there to interrupt, only the two of them, still lying down on the hard concrete, with Wonwoo's body feeling light on the younger. 

Wonwoo leaned down all the way, tasting those lips carefully, closing his eyes shut. Mingyu raised his head, closing the remaining space between them, deepening the kiss.

Wonwoo's mind was cloudy, with butterflies that tingled his toes all the way to his neck, and send down shivers to his tail-bone. The way the other's lips molded with his, was something that Wonwoo didn't think he would experience ever with anybody. But when Mingyu pulled his nape down, Wonwoo could see stars, even though his eyes were tightly shut. 

This was what the others though about when saying 'the whole world suddenly stops'.

It only existed the two of them, with shamefully gasps leaving their closed mouth. Neither tried to deepen the kiss, just pair of lips brushing in the most amazing way. Mingyu could swore he heard the other moan into the kiss, but stayed focus on the boy on top, suddenly pulling his shirt with his hand. 

Wonwoo clasped one hand on his neck, as the other pulled the younger's shirt, wanting to taste more. Their lungs burned from lack of oxygen but neither minded, freezing this moment just a bit longer. 

What they failed to see, was two older boys glued to the window of the café, smiling like crazy. Proud parents, you could say.

Wonwoo was first to pull away, with his eyes still closed. His legs trembled, as his heart beaten hard along with raging younger's heart that tried to escape his rib cage. Mingyu opened up his eyes slowly, seeing the blushing Wonwoo with puffed lips, and fringe over his eyebrows. He gently released his nape, and brushed his cheek, that made Wonwoo lean down into the touch.

When they eyes met, their heartbeats fasten, seeing something worth the wait, even though they didn't need to wait that long. Wonwoo was still blushing like crazy, trying to hide his face in the crook of the younger's neck, on what Mingyu laughed. 

"You're so cute, do you know that?" Wonwoo shook his head, tickling the throat of the younger with his hair, making Mingyu squeeze the elder's body even tighter, almost leaving him out of breath. 

"Okay, you're not cute, but extremely beautiful!" Mingyu corrected himself, sensing that the other stiffened in his arms. This was something that he couldn't cooperate with. The way Mingyu saw him, and express his adoration, was new to the older. He never had anybody to say all those nice things about him, and it was kinda strange. But also sweet, making his heart sway in his chest.

He was falling deep and fast for the other, and he didn't even mind. 

That was something both Mingyu and Wonwoo thought. 


	6. Boys? Friends?

If you asked Wonwoo why was he so nervous, he wouldn't know to answer. He spent the last ten minutes standing in front of the café, thinking about going in, but changing his mind almost instantly. His mind was repeating the kiss from last time when he and Mingyu spoke, and it was all too much. His stomach was still raging with butterflies, making him skip a few hours of sleep. 

He was thinking about the younger, about his cushion like lips molding with his. He unconsciously touched his lips with the tips of fingers, feeling light-headed again. In his little dream-déjà vu, he failed to see Jeonghan who peered through the door.

"Are you going to just stand there and make a hole in the concrete, or are you coming in?" He sounded worried, but was actually playing with his dongsaeng, both him and Jisoo knowing about the kiss. 

When they intruded their privacy yesterday, spending almost fifteen minutes just staring at the younger boys, Jeonghan was left to squeal like a little girl, with Jisoo trying to shush his overly-excited boyfriend. Jisoo thought that the older wasn't even that happy when the two of them kissed for the first time. 

"Umm, I'm coming in?" Wonwoo asked more than said, and followed his hyung inside. He tried not to look for the other, who shall not be named since the name itself could yield a stomach ache, but in a good way.

"Mingyu is at the back," Jeonghan exhaled, following the line of the customers, and serving them one by one.

"Dammit!" Wonwoo cursed under his breath, palming his crunching abdomen. He took a few deep breaths, slowly rolling down to the kitchen, since his work clothes is there. And going to where his friend, boyfriend, kiss buddy was, took some courage. 

Wonwoo was thinking about what they were now. Were they still friends, with a lot of chemistry, or maybe fuck buddies, but he discharged that one since they only kissed.

'Focus Jeon Wonwoo.' 

'Or are we b-boyfriends?' His stomach started hurting again, making him sick. If having a boyfriend was to make you sick and nauseous, he would have to think about everything once again. But having the-greek-god Mingyu as your boyfriend was something else, and not thinking about it was needed. 

When he opened up the kitchen door, he failed to see the wide smile that certain someone paraded. Mingyu was helping Jisoo with stacking some new flavors, when Wonwoo walked in with puzzled look on his face. The older was too in a daze to register that his whatever-the-younger-wanted-him-to-be stood in front of him.

"Hi, baby—Wonwoo," Mingyu started, not knowing what to do with his arms that shot up to hug the other. When Wonwoo finally looked up to him, he quickly lowered them down, not wanting to scare the other away.

"Min—Mingyu... Hi!" The older quickly patted him on his shoulder, before storming to his locker, taking his stuff and basically running away to change in the bathroom. While Wonwoo was locked in the bathroom, Mingyu was still standing there where the other left him, looking confused as hell.

Jisoo cleared his throat before speaking "What are you guys now?". When Mingyu looked at him with the same lost-puppy look, Jisoo continued;

"I mean, after the kiss and everything?"

"K—Kiss? You mean, you saw that, hyung?" Mingyu sat down with his face buried in his hands, more out of embarrassment than the comfort. 

"Yep, both me and Jeonghan saw it. And let me just say it, that was the cutest thing ever." Jisoo laughed, leaving groaning Mingyu in the kitchen, since he hurried to gossip with his boyfriend. 

Mingyu was still red as a tomato, rethinking everything that his hyung said. What were they? Mingyu knew what he wanted to be with Wonwoo, craving to show him off to everyone, marking him as his. At that thought, his face burned even more, as he tried to wash it in the kitchen sink. 

When Wonwoo exited the bathroom, both of them stood at each sides of the room, avoiding eye contact.

"So..."

"So..." 

"What are you doing later?" Mingyu asked, seeing how Wonwoo stiffened in his spot. The asked boy only shrugged, before storming out of the kitchen, not even giving a chance to Mingyu to ask him anything.

'Stupid Woo, stupid, stupid, stupid!' Wonwoo repeated in his mind, taking a spot beside Jeonghan, who just needed to pinch his already red cheeks, making him even redder.

"So, what did you guys do, hm?" The older of them asked, casually ignoring the line of customers. Jeonghan leaned on the counter, with wiggle of brows he was even surprised he could do. Wonwoo's eyes widened as saucers, taking deep breaths to calm his heart that was seriously trying to jump out of his rib-cage on every little mention of Mingyu. And right at the moment when Wonwoo looked at the kitchen door, the same guy who-shall-not-be-named appeared, looking directly at Wonwoo's wide eyes. 

"N—nothing, hyung, stop!" Wonwoo turned around from still frozen Mingyu by the door, hearing a loud sigh coming from his direction. He didn't get that his little actions actually hurt the younger, making him think how Wonwoo was embarrassed of their kiss. 

Mingyu picked up his tray and went to serve some guests who apparently didn't know that this was a serve-yourself kind of a coffee shop.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Mingyu asked with a forced smile, sensing Wonwoo's eyes on his back. And to prove that he didn't have any luck, the table he waited on was full of girls that tried to look casual, but actually flirted with the dazed waiter shamelessly.  

"Well, I would like some latte, and the side dish of your number," One of them asked, trying to look at Mingyu's behind, on what he just rolled his eyes, and wrote down the first part of the order.

"And for you?" He turned to face the other three girls, who were swallowing him like a piece of meat. 

"We want to get to know you, cutie, what's up with the serious act?" The second spoke up, placing her head in a hand that was with her elbow first on the table.

"And I'm here to serve you, but thank you for your interest." He bowed down politely and went to the counter where Wonwoo was still standing, looking at the scene the whole time.

When Mingyu stayed at the table longer than needed, Wonwoo was stuck to the younger's back, seeing how he stiffened. When he pricked his ears up, trying to hear what the racket was, his heart clenched in his chest. 

Those girls were openly flirting with his Mingyu. His mind added the 'his' part, and he didn't even register it. When Mingyu turned around, he just brushed him with a serious look, before the younger went to the coffee machine. This must have been the coldest look he has ever got from the other, and Wonwoo knew that he was the problem here.

Mingyu sighed deeply, finishing the latte, and placing it on his tray, eying the table that was all eyes just for him.

"Hey, let me serve them?" Wonwoo asked, breaking out in a big smile, but what he got was a wave of a hand by the younger, and not even a single glance. 

So, this is that pain they mentioned.

"Here you go. Have you made up your mind?" Mingyu placed the coffee down with a small smile, turning to the rest of the table. 

"We want to know your name... And maybe your number.." The first one from before grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him closer. When Wonwoo saw that Mingyu and that annoying girl almost bumped their noses, he needed to step in.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, avoiding the other's piercing gaze.

"Hyung, it's nothing." Mingyu whispered, not even baring to look at the guests.

"And who are you? Why do you even interfere with something like this?" The second girl asked, and when the rest nodded their heads, Wonwoo was done.

"This man here is just doing his job, and you're conflicting him. So please, enjoy your coffee, and be descent," Wonwoo tried to turn around, pushing the wide-eyed Mingyu in front of him when one of them yelled.

"Yah, we don't need the lesson from some skinny-ass boy that haven't had a girl in his bed like ever," Both Wonwoo and Mingyu turned around, the younger of them looking more angry.

"So please leave us alone, and leave the cutie-pie behind you." The same girl was sweet again, flickering her eyelashes seductively at the younger. 

"What did you say?" Mingyu approached the table, hands in fists, knuckles turning white. He was ready to punch the table, and teach them a lesson, one way or another.

"This cutie-pie—" Wonwoo stressed the second word, slowly taking Mingyu's fore-arm in his own, "—is my boyfriend, and you have just crossed the line!"

Mingyu turned to look at Wonwoo, who had black orbs blown away, with lips tightly clasped in between his teeth. This was the first time when the younger felt like the whole world is his, like he could jump from the biggest building in the world, and die happy. Wonwoo, the man that crawled in his heart so quickly, just said that they were boyfriends. BOYFRIENDS. Not just boys and not just friends, but boyfriends. His heart pumped so hard, that he didn't even hear when Jisoo came and politely executed the girls out of the café.

When Wonwoo pushed the still bewildered Mingyu into the kitchen, the said boy started breathing properly. 

"I—I'm sorry, but that was the only way to shush them," Wonwoo stood in front of the window, shaking a little bit. He had his back turned to Mingyu, that he didn't even sense when the younger stood up and gave him a back hug, clasping him tightly. 

"That was... Thank you!" Mingyu buried his face in the other's neck, inhaling deeply. Wonwoo had his eyes wide as far as they could be, hearing his heart in his ears. Saying that simple word wasn't hard, on contrary. It was like somebody took some big load from his chest, allowing him to breathe again. And having Mingyu around like this wasn't the worst thing.

"So, you're ok with us being.. together?" Wonwoo asked, as both Mingyu and him stayed like that, feeling like they couldn't speak looking in each other's eyes. Mingyu nodded, leaving a kiss in the crook where Wonwoo's neck meets his shoulder. This was something that Wonwoo could die of right now, trying to calm the shivers that traveled his body.

"Of course, I wanted that too," Mingyu said sheepishly, hiding his blushing face. His arms were still strongly draped around the other's frame, keeping them close. Wonwoo could feel his beating heart at the back, earning him a smile. 

"Well... Does this means that we are—" Wonwoo couldn't finish, being frozen, waiting for an answer.

"Whatever you want us to be... But I want to be your boyfriend!" Mingyu said after couple of deep breaths. Wonwoo visible relaxed in the other's embrace, a kitty smile glazing his face.

"So, Jeon Wonwoo, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Mingyu released the said boy, still standing behind him, close. Wonwoo's mind was gone, with fuzziness all over it, just those words ringing in his ears. It was like a cat got his tongue, as he started breathing properly. In those few moments while Mingyu waited for an answer, everything went through him. From happiness, to sadness because the older was silent, to fear that he would turn him down.

"Yes.." Wonwoo whispered, still not turning around. 

"What?" Mingyu asked, taking his shoulder in one hand, and pulling it to him. When Wonwoo turned around, Mingyu's heart broke down, seeing something like this for the first time. He wasn't prepared for tears, when Wonwoo coughed and cleared his throat, still not getting that his face was already wet.

"Yes, I would like to be your boyfriend!" Mingyu's face turned from frown to wide smile in just a moment, taking Wonwoo tightly in his arms, not even minding the other's crying shriek. 

When he released him, just to look at each other's faces, everything settled down just in the right place. This was it, and their burning insides were screaming their feelings. Mingyu couldn't wait any longer, leaning down all the way. 

Wonwoo was still crying, out of happiness, of course, kissing the taller boy with all of his force. This kiss was different, in a good different way because this kiss was saying what their mouths weren't yet prepared to. Mingyu clasped the other's nape, bringing him closer, until there wasn't any space left in between their bodies. When Wonwoo opened up his mouth surprised of Mingyu pinching his sides, the younger took the chance to slide his tongue inside, loving the mewls that the other emitted. 

Wonwoo was out of this place, when their tongues danced for dominance, but eventually Mingyu took the lead, leaving his lips just to nibble on the bottom one. Like his whole being danced, making the older light-headed. This was so much better than he imagined, never been kissed like this. When he first met the older, he spend a lot of times thinking what it would be like to have him in his arms, lips locked, bodies trembling. But now that he's experiencing it, his mind was blank. Only seeing, smelling, tasting Wonwoo. 

'This is something I wouldn't mind having till the rest of my life'

"What?" Wonwoo asked, taking small rigid breaths. Mingyu looked at him puzzled, not even registering that they broke the kiss. 

"You said that you... want me till the rest.." Mingyu finally looked at the other's state, with hooded eyes, and swollen lips.

"No, no, no..." Mingyu broke the contact, running to the other end of the room. When Wonwoo stood there looking a little bit confused, and little bit hurt, he changed his actions.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He looked like a deer in headlights, and Wonwoo nodding only made it worse.

"Can we.. Umm.. Forget about that?" Wonwoo nodded again, and slowly approached his boyfriend. Oh, how good it was to say it out loud!

"Can I kiss you again?" Mingyu asked, closing the distance between their bodies. The older of them nodded again, with a wide smile plastered on his face, and this time leaned in first, devouring the younger's mouth.

On the other side of the room, one boy was crying while the second tried to shush him

"You owe me money!" Jeonghan said in between his hiccups, looking down at his boyfriend who was currently crouching by the kitchen door.


	7. Don't Freak Out!

Wonwoo woke up feeling content and refreshed.

This was just a normal morning, but his insides were already burning, as his long fingers brushed his lips that certain tall boy kissed yesterday. He swore that his mind was just playing tricks on him since his mind and stomach were full of thoughts of the younger one. His subconsciousness made him dream about the other, and his stomach couldn't stop the butterflies dance ever since they bid their goodbyes to each other. 

He couldn't wait to see Mingyu, his boyfriend... As much as that word didn't mean any sense to him, since all his life he was taught to like girls and strive to having one, this was something new in his ordinary life. But the younger boy brought something to him, a new feeling, a new strive. Strive to be better to him and for him, and accept everything that life serves, 'cause you don't know how delicious some thing could be. And judging by the way his boyfriend kisses, the life serves the sweetest things ever.

Today is going to be a good day, he just felt it. 

 

***

 

By the time he was supposed to be in his work place, he changed over dozen outfits, showered for like four times, always using too much of shower gel, that he smelled like the spring had sex with some fruit salad and their love child is hiding everywhere at Wonwoo's body. 

After couple of deep breaths, he entered the café, welcomed with the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee. His nostrils widened, as his eyes closed, just absorbing the musky scent. What he didn't expect was a quick kiss, followed by a light chuckle. When he opened up his eyes, his sensed picked something else, seeing his boyfriend grinning upon him.

"Hi, baby!" Wonwoo could die either from the deep voice or the way his skin trembled with the new nickname.

"Gyu, don't kiss me like that," The older tried not to blush first day of their relationship, but seeing the younger beam happily at him, did all sort of things to his heart, that just tried to collapse and get out.

"Like what?" Mingyu asked, and leaned down to meet the older's eye lever.

"Like this?" He closed the distance between them again, savouring Wonwoo's lips with his full ones. Their lips brushed a bit longer, with the taller boy wanting to stay like this for as much as possible, but when Wonwoo gained back his strength since it all went to shake his knees, he pushed him off just a bit.

"S—stop, there are people here..." They both suddenly realized that the café was full of customers, and that they just kissed twice in front of them all. When Mingyu eyed the room and saw that nobody has been watching them, he turned to look at the shorter boy with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ohh, baby, nobody's even looking at us," He tried to kiss Wonwoo again but the said boy just ducked and basically run to the kitchen, leaving a pouting boy by the door, and two laughing boys at the counter.

"What, hyungs?" Mingyu said in between pouting, sitting at the stool by the door. 

"Nothing.." Jisoo started, but Jeonghan needed to finish his boyfriend's sentence.

"But you being so wiped already!" Jisoo tried to push his boyfriend to serve the next customer, sending apologetic looks to Mingyu, as Jeonghan's laughter filled up the room.

 

***

 

Wonwoo tried not to give any reasons to his boyfriend to wish to touch him or kiss him, or anything else. But Mingyu was all eyes for him and sudden hugs, touches lingering a little bit longer. Wonwoo's cheeks hasn't stop hurting from all the smiles, even though the smiles weren't for the customers.

"Hey, baby..." Mingyu hugged Wonwoo from behind, leaning his head on his fragile shoulder. The older tried not the think of their distance, focusing on washing the dishes.

"Why are you calling me that?" Wonwoo asked suddenly, since Mingyu didn't show any plan to move away from him, slowly massaging the older's stomach.

"Like what? Baby?" Wonwoo nodded against his head, stopping his breathing for awhile. He couldn't focus on the dishes, since the younger basically breathed out on his neck, and he knew that that was his weak spot.

"'Cause you're cute, and stunning, and I always wanted to call my significant other like that, and you are mine now, so why not?" Mingyu breathed out everything, not even sensing when the older stiffened in his arms. The certain tall boy is gonna be the death of him, Wonwoo was sure.

"And if there was a girl in my place, you would call her that too?" Wonwoo found his voice back, but it was small, like he was afraid of the answer. Mingyu pushed the cup from Wonwoo's hands down to the sink, turning his around in his embrace.

"No, 'cause if you were a girl, I wouldn't be interested. I like you who you are, and now even more since I can to this.." Mingyu kissed him slowly, just lips brushing.

"And this.." He left the older's lips just to brush a strand of hair out of Wonwoo's brow, cuddling his cheek a bit. Wonwoo's eyes were closed, enjoying this moment more than everything else ever, wanting to taste the other once again. And not stop ever.

"... Gosh, you're so beautiful!" Mingyu closed the distance between them once again, pulling Wonwoo close to his body. Their lips touched again, just whispering to each other, before the younger pushed them together. Wonwoo whimpered at the contact, as Mingyu used the opportunity to savour his boyfriend even more, pushing his tongue in. The room was filled with their tongues dancing, tasting each other, wanting to feel everything. Mingyu took the lead, exploring the hot cavern of the other. Their teeth collided, but neither minded, fuzzing the brains even more. Wonwoo could feel how his legs gave up on him, only standing in the strong arms of the other. If there wasn't any fireworks in the kitchen, then their insides burned deeply with every move of the hands, or tongues tiptoeing around the other's lips. The moment was perfect, and Wonwoo felt like his mind was blank, with heart jumping out of the rib-cage.

Mingyu pulled away, simply 'cause of the lack of oxygen, mentally cursing for the needed substance. The other still had his eyes closed, with lips puffed and cheek tainted the prettiest pink.

"I wanted to ask you some.." before Mingyu could finish, Wonwoo spoke up, voice heavy and husky.

"Anything." Mingyu tightened his hold around the other, smiling proudly.

"Do you want to come to my place after work?" Wonwoo's eyes shoot open at this, his mind coming back. 

"W—why?" they still stood there, with one boy's eyes wide like saucers, and the other one being washed all over with worry.

"'Cause I just wanted to watch some movie with my boyfriend, or something like that," There was no hidden meaning behind that, not even 'read between the lines'. He just wanted to spend time with the other, seeing it as something needed, 'cause his wish for Wonwoo was starting to hurt his heart.

"O—ok!" Wonwoo whispered, as the cold sweat seeped through his hair, sliding down his temple. Mingyu just smiled happily, kissing Wonwoo's closed lips once again, before going back to change from his work clothes.

 

***

 

The walk back to the younger's room was unusually quiet. Mingyu just figured the other was either excited for their movie-date or too exhausted after half of day of work. So he was the one to initiate holding hands, or small pecks on their way, totally clueless of the other's thoughts.

On the other side, Wonwoo was freaking out. Wait, that is a soft word. HE WAS UTTERLY AND COMPLETELY REEVALUATING HIS LIFE CHOICES THAT LED UP TO THIS MOMENT HERE.

Ok, he was over-reacting, and being alone with your boyfriend, at his place, with dimmed lights, and a movie that people usually connects to having sex, and both being in their early twenties, with a lot of libido, and... and... Okay, this was too much, Wonwoo thought.

He wasn't ready to do that this early in their relationship. Sure, he felt attracted to Mingyu's body, and his hips, and the way his abs seems so chocolate, and the way his ass perks up when he bends down, and... 'Focus Wonwoo'. 

There was this internal battle in his mind, that he didn't even register when Mingyu pulled him inside of one of the dorm building. He could see that the younger spoke something with that pretty mouth of his, never letting go of his hand, walking up to the second? maybe third floor. But Wonwoo couldn't think straight. Hell, he even supposed he was straight until this greek-god named Kim Mingyu walked in his life. He tried to picture all of those Google images of men having sex, since he figured they should discuss the top/bottom part. 

And he couldn't even get it off with a girl, so he just imagined being the bottom, thinking about Mingyu hovering above him, ready to take him and make love to him, and push you know what in the you know where, and he was sure it's gonna hurt, since all those people online said and—

"Wonwoo, are you okay?" Mingyu brought him back from all the chattering in his brain. When Wonwoo looked around, he could see the normal dorm room, like his was, with two beds, two desks, and one big closet that could fit two people wardrobes, and a small television sitting at one of the desks. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah..." Wonwoo smiled sheepishly, bitting his bottom lip hard, while taking in the surroundings. What he failed to see was one really jittery boy that groaned at the back of his throat at the scene.

 

***

 

Wonwoo was sitting at the younger's bed, with somehow calmed down nerves, that made him jump a bit every time the younger tried to approach him or even say something louder than his usual voice. Mingyu bent down, taking two sodas from the small fridge beside his bed, placing one in Wonwoo's hands.

"Thanks," Wonwoo found his voice, still waver since his mind couldn't give him a break. The movie was already half way through, with both of the boys not in the right state to watch it. Wonwoo was watching through the screen of the TV, and Mingyu was busy watching the other. Their backs were at the wall, where Mingyu's bed was pushed to, with small touches, and thighs brushing.

Mingyu explained a little while ago that his roommate Seungkwan went to spend the night at his boyfriend's place, and he just had to add the 'knowing them two, they wouldn't sleep at all' part. Wonwoo just laughed nervously at that, closing his eyes to collect his thoughts.

"Gyu.."

"Baby..." They both said in the unison, chuckling after that. 

"You go first," Wonwoo instructed, knowing that his question is gonna hurt more.

"Okay, baby, why are you so nervous?" Mingyu asked sincerely, knowing that stiffed Wonwoo wasn't a good things. The movie was soon forgotten, as the older gained his courage to speak up.

"Well... I'm sorry!" Wonwoo jumped off the bed, trying to steady his breathing. He seemed that he dealt with this calm enough, but what Mingyu saw was a very frightened boy, trying to escape the situation.

"Baby, baby, calm down," Mingyu followed the said boy, trying to keep him in one spot.

"Please calm down, and explain why are you sorry?" Wonwoo looked at the other, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, hearing the soothing, deep voice he loved so much.

"I don't know what you wanted to do tonight, but I'm not ready.. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, I'll just go home," Wonwoo broke free from the other's embrace, sprinting to the door. Mingyu stopped him once again, hugging the life out of Wonwoo's poor frame.

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to spend the evening with you, watching some movies, talking about nothing and everything... What did you think I wanted?" Wonwoo's voice was lost, along with his mouth that just hanged there. Mingyu was so sweet that he couldn't think that he ever wanted to use him.

"So you didn't want to sleep with me?"

"Of course I want that—Have you seen you, you're nothing but perfect..." Mingyu hugged him again, hiding Wonwoo's blush with his strong torso.

"But I didn't bring you here for that, gosh, I'm not that big of a slut," Wonwoo chuckled against the other, buryng his head in the broad shoulder. He could feel anxiety washing away with that strong perfume of the other. It was silly of him to jump to conclusions, seeing Mingyu as just a guy. With all his needs and extra body parts. *awkward cough*

Mingyu was so much more, and Wonwoo was once again confirmed on that one. He was caring, polite, a gentleman, wanting to protect Wonwoo from everything bad out there, and Wonwoo couldn't even wrap his mind around it—having this perfect man in his embrace was ethereal and he didn't want to miss his opportunity with his overly-thinking brain.

"You know, this is kinda like our first date." Mingyu broke the silence, bringing his hand to tilt Wonwoo's head up. When two pairs of eyes locked, the whole world disappeared, leaving only them two to enjoy the moment of having each other in their embrace. Wonwoo could see all of the emotions twirling in the other's eyes, watching him ever so gently. And Mingyu could swear that the other's eyes were glossy before he closed the distance between their bodies, and felt goosebumps all over his body upon feeling those lips on his own. 

When they finally pulled apart, both of them were aware of the heavy emotions lingering in the air, neither brave enough to brace them and speak up first. Until Mingyu talked.

"Baby, why do you smell so fruity?"


	8. Other Things

"How to have sex with a man, without telling him that you're a virgin?", Wonwoo typed in the Google search, deleting it moments afterwards. He can't be serious with his searches, for sure, but he couldn't think of a way not to think about that, and be okay with just occasional cuddling at the younger's bed.

It's been two weeks since their first date, and that means that they haven't been talking about sex or how Wonwoo freaked out that night at Mingyu's room. He was tip-toeing around the topic, always casually bringing it out, trying to see how Mingyu felt about it. And the younger always said something to make the older's blood boil, and to make him stomach turn to turn into a turmoil. But since that night, neither tried anything.

Sure, there were pecks along his jaw line, or lips lingering longer on his neck, or even hands roaming around his waist down to his back, but that's it. And Wonwoo was losing his mind. Not because he was scared of sex part, but because he was scared of his mind that turned into a mush, wanting to go further with the younger. And that alone could make freak out, and push the younger off. 

"How to turn on a guy who might not be gay for other people but just for one person only?", Wonwoo snickered at his search, deleting it with loud banging on the keyboard, huffing his bangs out of his face. With another embarrassed line that was plastered across the white computer screen, his roommate Seungcheol woke up.

"Hey, Woo," He yawned, stretching him limbs, until a pop of his muscles could be heard, before he stood up, coming closer to Wonwoo, who just fidgeted in his spot, closing the laptop rather quickly.

"Whatcha' you doing?" Cheol stood behind his chair, with elbows propped up on the backrest of the chair, as the younger mumbled something, trying to sound coherent as much as needed.

"What? Lemme see." Seungchel opened up the computer, pulling Wonwoo to sit back, holding his hands so that he couldn't move at all. Wonwoo tried to snatch the laptop away from the older, but the said boy was stronger, already opening it, and typing in the code, he knew all too well.

"You know, maybe 'Gyu123' isn't a good password after all," Cheol sat down on his bed, his eyes scanning the screen, before they went wide as saucers.

"Woo, what are you even...? 'How to have sex but not to have sex?'  What's with that?" Cheol propped his head up on his elbow, and eyed the younger with a sly smirk on his face. As for the younger, he wished that the earth could swallow him up immediately.

"N—nothing... I was just..." Wonwoo couldn't form anything in his brain, feeling red spreading his cheeks.

"You were just looking for porn?" Seungcheol feigned shock, covering his lips with one hand, as the other looked through the results on Wonwoo's laptop.

"And while I was in the room? Shame on you Jeon Wonwoo!" He wiped his fake tear, before he really looked at the screen, trying to read something, while Wonwoo just shrunken in his seat, already planning to flee to some other country.

"Stop looking at the results, you're not even planning to have the gay sex," As soon as those words left his mouth, he was quick to cover his face, blush painting his neck and ears as well.

"Well, well, you are finally turning into a man." Seungcheol chuckled, tossing the laptop to the younger's hands, before he walked into the bathroom, leaving dumb-founded Wonwoo to drown in his own thoughts and clumsiness.

"Well?" He could hear strong voice coming from the bathroom, obviously wanting the details. And knowing his roommate, he isn't going to stop being pushy even if Wonwoo moves away to another country, and cut off any kind of contact with people generally. 

"Well... How do you expect me to say anything about that?" Wonwoo jumped on his bed, burying his head in the plush pillows. He could hear light laugh from the other side of the room, just as Cheol exited the bathroom with a towel in his hand.

"Were you searching that through the internet, because Mingyu is pushing you to do it or?" Seungcheol really sounded upset, ready to burst someone's face, brake some pretty guy's nose or split his lip at least.

"No, no!" Wonwoo shoot up from the bed, sitting down to face his roommate who was at his part of the room, drying his face after washing it. When he kept quiet, Wonwoo continued, feeling his heart beat in his ears.

"He is not, really. He's too sweet for that..." The lump in his throat made it harder to speak, but he tried to clear his boyfriend's name.

"Gyu is too caring to push me to do anything I don't want to. He's too cute when he tries to make some kind of sexual joke, but blushes afterwards," Wonwoo chuckled, seeing how his roommate's face softened at that. He took a deep breath, and continued.

"And he hasn't even touched me in indecent places... But he..." Wonwoo felt something wet prickling in his eyes, and he couldn't stop now.

"He's gonna leave me if I don't sleep with him!" He almost yelled, plopping down on the bed with his head first. Seungcheol shot up from the bed, coming to cradle the younger, feeling him sobbing in the mattress.

"What are you talking about? You just said that he's too sweet to do something like that," Cheol tried to calm Wonwoo down, but he only started sobbing louder, pulling his roommate to lay down with him.

"H—he is... B—but I f—feel that he w—would leave m—me.. But h—he too n—nice to d-do it..." Wonwoo spoke between his crying, his voice coming out raged as his lungs heaved with every breath he took. Seungcheol sighed, pushing Wonwoo to sit up, brushing his tears away.

"Woo, if he hasn't pushed you to do anything yet, that doesn't mean that he doesn't care, or that the only thing he thinks about is sex, or that he would leave you just because the lack of it," Wonwoo stopped crying, his lungs still raising up rather quickly.

"Really?" he squeezed out, feeling calm as Seungcheol nodded with his motherly smile.

"Of course, you dumb-ass!" Wonwoo tried to laugh at that, but he sounded like an injured puppy.

"The relationship isn't just sex.. It's what comes in between. You know my girlfriend, Catherine?" Wonwoo nodded at the said boy, knowing how head over heels his roommate was with this exchange student. Catherine was the same age as Seungcheol, and they clicked almost immediately, and started dating couple of days after that. And he has never seen his roommate being so happy in his life.

"And do you know what she said to me?" Wonwoo shook his head, remembering Minghyu's face in his mind, and how he would probably think that Wonwoo is an idiot, for being upset about this small thing.

"She said that she wanted to get to know me, before we try anything. And I was more than happy to do just that, being happy enough that she gave me a chance in the first place." 

"And when we... you know, for the first time, it was so good, that I almost cried." Wonwoo laughed whole-heartedly at that, knowing how much of a puppy his best friend was.

"No, seriously. It was great because there was love mixed in," Seungcheol sighed, his gaze lost somewhere in space, as he probably remembered his girlfriend who went back home for two months. They talked all the time online, always sending each other a thousand messages each day. Seungcheol used to scream all day 'She just said that she misses me', even though that she sent him that line in every message. And judging by the way the younger sometimes heard Cheol crying while he showered, he missed her too.

"You should both get to that point, being ready for the next step," Wonwoo has completely stopped crying by now, admiring the glint in the older's eyes as he spoke about his girlfriend.

"Besides, there are other things that you could do," Seungcheol was back with his smirk in matter of seconds, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger who just had an idea.

"Get out!" Cheol was left dumb-founded, as the younger pushed him through the door, slamming it close before he could say anything. Wonwoo could hear pleads from the hall, half naked Cheol standing there just in his pajama pants. He gathered every clothes that he could find that belonged to his roommate, opening the door only to find his pissed friend, and couple of girls ogling him from across the hall.

"That's not cool man, if you want to invite your boyfriend over, you just have to ask," Seungcheol picked his clothes from the younger's hold, putting everything on, before those girls could see anything else.

"Thank you." Wonwoo muttered, waving at Cheol who just crossed the hall, and knocked on the door there. He waved his hands, before his friend Soonyoung opened up the door, visible pissed because somebody interrupted his and his precious cinnamon roll's sleep.

"Who's that, baby?" His boyfriend, Jihoon yelled from the bed, as Soonyoung closed the door a bit, trying to cover his petite boyfriend who looked too damn cute in the morning.

"It's just Coups, and he's here because Woo wants to have sex with his boyfriend?!" Soonyoung yelled, as Cheol whispered in his ear. Wonwoo blushed at that, still standing at the door frame. 

"Go Woo, go Woo, go Woo!" All three boys in the hall could hear Jihoon's hoarse voice coming from the room, before Seungcheol winked at Wonwoo, and finally closed the door to the other room. Wonwoo could hear them three laughing at something, so he dialed his boyfriend huffing his bangs out of his face.

"Hey baby!" Wonwoo could hear sultry morning voice of the younger, and all of sudden everything fell down upon him.

"H—hi, Gyu!" his voice was suddenly out of breath, as he closed the door to his room, and plopped down on the bed.

"What's up? Why are you awake at this hour?" Wonwoo eyed the clock, seeing it already 9am, and remembered how his boyfriend loved to sleep in.

"Well... I wanted to invite you over.. Since my roommate isn't here and well..." Before he could finish, the line was cut off, but every time that Wonwoo tried to dial the younger's name, it transfered to voice-mail.

Almost five minutes passed, as he tried to call the younger, when the loud knocking on his door pierced the quiet atmosphere.

"What the..." When Wonwoo opened up the door, he could see his boyfriend in his pajama pants, and a track suit covering his shirt of some kind of band, in which the younger loved to sleep in. His hair was tousled around, with his bangs poking him in the eyes. He had his sneakers on, so Wonwoo declared that he just woke up, running here right out of his bed.

"Hey baby," He was out of his breath, but he managed to say it properly. The younger sneaked a kiss on the lips from Wonwoo, and the said kissed boy could smell minty toothpaste, the younger probably just washing his teeth, too lazy and in a hurry to change out of his sleepwear. 

"Wait, you washed your teeth, but you had no time to change?" Wonwoo closed the door, after the younger let himself in, seeing as Mingyu scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I was in a hurry to see my baby, who said that his roommate was out.." Wonwoo's breath hitched at that, as light pink sneaked out on his cheeks.

"And I brushed my teeth, so that I could do this," And with that Mingyu pushed Wonwoo until his back hit the door, pushing their bodies flush against each other.

Only a whimper left the older's mouth, before Mingyu was pressed against it, kissing him with such force. His mind was blank all of sudden, wanting to push this further, to feel all of Mingyu at once. Mingyu wasn't pecking his lips like he usually did, but molded their lips together, locking them in a lip-lock. Wonwoo's hands brushed around the younger's neck, before they found each other on the back of Mingyu's neck, pulling at the little hairs on his nape. This made Mingyu moan into the kiss, making it hard for the older to keep his body up.

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo close by his waist, pushing their bodies harder on the door behind. He slipped his tongue in the other's hot cavern, licking the other's roof before slamming their teeth together. Wonwoo loosened up, as his breath hitched, not feeling embarrassed at all. When their tongues slid across each other, Mingyu pushed his hands to roam all over the younger's back, finally slipping to squeeze his globes.

"Ah!" Wonwoo broke the kiss, feeling light-headed, as Mingyu pushed their foreheads together, not leaving Wonwoo's ass. He kneaded the flesh, loving how Wonwoo's mouth fell open, as his breath hitched.

"So good," The younger said, and made it even harder for the older to breathe. Wonwoo pressed their lips together this time, feeling something poking at his thighs. He could feel the younger's erection, and his mind wasn't alarming as usual. He was this close to the man that has become someone big and important in his life, and for the first time since they started going out, he wasn't scared.

"Gyu... I want to—" Wonwoo tried to speak, as Mingyu lowered his lips, nipping at his jaw line, licking behind his ear. The older could feel teeth nipping his skin, before lips sucked his neck vein, probably leaving a red splotch. 

"Whatever you want baby, it's yours!" Maybe it was the talk he had had with his roommate, or having this perfect man in his embrace, but something clicked. His mind was screaming, but not the bad screaming when it alarmed him to run away, but the good screaming, wanting to share everything with his boyfriend. 

And when Mingyu's mouth found his sensitive spot on the neck, and when those teeth grazed and nipped it, tongue getting out to lick to ease the pain, Wonwoo was taking it enough.

"Gyu, baby. Bed, now!" 


	9. I Want You!

 "Gyu, baby. Bed, now!" 

Mingyu was faster than words his baby just dared to say, pulling Wonwoo back to his front, picking him up little bit clumsy, and searching for any flat surface with his eyes closed, tongue still locked with the other. He could feel Wonwoo squirming in his hold, more impatient than he was, and that only sobered up his Wonwoo-drunk mind.

"Woo, baby... Um.. Don't want to be the ungrateful one here, but..." Mingyu placed Wonwoo down in the middle of the room, ignoring his bulge that even Wonwoo could feel and now see once he was down and not pressed up with another, taking a deep breath. When he didn't know where to start, what to say first, a long pause washed over them, making it almost unbearable to breathe.

The younger could see tears prickling in those beautiful deep orbs, Wonwoo pulling his lower lip with his teeth, before turning around and going for the bathroom. But before he could leave Mingyu's line of sight, he was embraced in a tight hug, strong arms keeping him close and in place.

"Woo, don't cry.. Hear me out, please!" Wonwoo could only nod weekly, trying hard to swallow lump in his throat, that formed from his heart being broken in such a cruel way. He saw Mingyu's eyes when those words left his mouth, like he regretted being aroused around him, seeing him as someone not well enough for him to have sex with. The conversation that he had with Seungcheol before was repeating in his head, like a broken tape reminding him that he wasn't good enough for the other, and that Mingyu will probably laugh in his face now, mocking his tears and hope that they could pass the awkward stage, and take the next step in their relationship.

"Baby, as you can see and feel, I'm more than ready to make love to you, but..." Mingyu bit down on his lower lip, before he sighed out desperately, holding Wonwoo closer. He could feel him stiffening in his arms, and needed to convince the other quicker, scared that his baby would push him away and run off.

"This is my first time, and your first time with a guy, and I want this to..." Wonwoo backed away, still standing in his arms, looking up at him with big, wide eyes, still glistening with unshed tears. 

"To be perfect!" Mingyu finished, taking Wonwoo's face in his colossal hands, brushing his thumbs across those pinkish cheeks. Wonwoo gulped loudly, feeling his chest constricting at the other's words, not knowing that Mingyu felt something like this too. He could see warmth in the other's eyes, holding him preciously there in brown orbs, pulling him into a new territory, an unexplored one, too close for his liking.

He knew what this man meant to him, having it realized some time ago, but still cherishing something that was his, something that was there for him to take, to value, and to keep as long as the younger allows him. And to hear those words spilling from such a young and still not hurt guy, was a step closer in Wonwoo's head to convince himself that even if he tried to find someone as good as Mingyu was, being a girl or a boy, he just wouldn't. 

And it was about time for him to lean in, and claim their love.

"I think I'm in love with you.." Wonwoo said, merely above whisper, sending all kind of emotions in his sentence, seeing Mingyu's eyes widening adorably now. His hands were still on his face, holding him like was precious and fragile, but a smile followed those bottomless eyes, arms pulling Wonwoo closer, breaking him in a tight embrace.

"Baby.. Baby, do you know what you just said?" Mingyu's voice quivered, both of them feeling that, along with vibrations on Wonwoo's cheek, being plastered this close to Mingyu's torso. He could feel heart beating overly out of his rib cage, when Mingyu pulled away, closing their distance once again.

Wonwoo sighed softly into the kiss, losing his mind in the other's hold, feeling luckiest that he's even been. Mingyu's tongue licked his bottom lip, asking shyly for entrance, and then groaning at the back of his throat when Wonwoo allowed it. Hands tried to cover everything their lips couldn't at the moment, Wonwoo's hand leaving a scorching trail on Mingyu's neck and nape as the older leaned on him, pulling his little hair at the back of his head. Mingyu licked the roof of his mouth, and then sucked around his tongue, hardening in his pants at the older's sweet moans. The younger could only huff a breath of relief when Wonwoo pulled him to the nearest bed—his own, thankfully—before slided down, lying on top of it, still not breaking their kiss.

Wonwoo didn't need anything else, feeling all of his insides pooling around, making him dizzy but good kind, when all of your sense revolved around someone else, so perfectly laying down in him embrace, making him heart do a leap in his ribcage. If there was thing he wanted more than a man above, was their own story, written as they wanted, without peer pressure and society pushing all of those gender and sexual norms and preferences on them. 

And when Mingyu detached from his lips, looking startled and breathless because of him, then did Wonwoo know that this was his man, whom he loved deeply.

"Hyung~~" Mingyu's cheeks blushed all the way to his ears, before he whispered, like he was scared that someone might hear them, and break this little bubble of satisfaction between them.

"I didn't say it back... I love you, baby!" Wonwoo's heart stopped beating, before picking up a pace faster than before at the words.

"And you have no idea what you do to me!" And with that Mingyu lowered down once again, nipping at Wonwoo's creamy neck, leaving bite marks afterwards, beaming internally at the sight. 

Wonwoo smirked but soon melted in the spot when lips sucked his ear-lobe, pink tongue getting out to lick it. Mingyu played with the other's clothes, wanting it to be off, but not having enough courage to simply ask for it. Wonwoo laughed at his acts, taking this as a silent plead, before pushing him away and his shirt off, lying down half naked.

Mingyu's mouth watered at the white skin that adorned the boy bellow, with his dusky nipples piercing the pearlescent of skin, constricting the unblemished parts he could see. His mind was screaming for him to take this slowly, to savor the moment, but that little part was pushed off his still barely there conscience, as he leaned down, licking the stripe in the middle of chest.

Wonwoo moaned at the sensation as something wet danced around his buds, but still not touching them, as Mingyu nipped at the hairless skin all the way to his bellybutton and then back up, bitting his chest playfully.

"You're so beautiful like this, you have no idea," And Mingyu couldn't stay away anymore, wanting to taste those nipples, taking one between his teeth. When the first one hardened, and Wonwoo squirmed in his spot, groaning slightly at the back of his throat, Mingyu moved to the other, licking it with the tip of his tongue.

Sun was just peeking out of the clouds, casting a gold wash over their bodies, with Mingyu kneeling between the older's legs, one hand working around Wonwoo's chest, down to his crotch to tease him a bit, and lips hovering above his Adam's apple, sucking and nipping at the skin, loving little mewls that left those blemished mouth.

"Gyu... Baby, I want you so badly.." Mingyu didn't waste time, palming the growing erection between Wonwoo's legs, feeling it twitch in his warm hold, and the said boy buckling up to create more friction. His mind was a mess, not even realizing that he was painful behind his briefs, wanting to utterly and completely give himself to his boyfriend. So he did the next best thing, taking a hold on Wonwoo's waistband and pulling both his pants and shorts off.

Wonwoo didn't mind being totally exposed to the other's eyes, feeling a bit shameful as those black orbs swallowed his form, before Mingyu leaned down, kissing him again with such force. Wonwoo pulled at the other's shirt, wanting it off and the younger obligating afterwards. It was even better when their naked chest came in contact, both of them huffing into the kiss. 

Mingyu could take a hold of the other, pushing his legs apart just slightly, and nestling between them. He could spill right there and then when at his pump Wonwoo moaned loudly, closing his eyes at the sensation. He pulled away, but just a bit, grabbing the other's arousal harder, tugging at the base, and then flicking his wrist just the way he liked when it came to him. And Wonwoo was too close, voice constricting somewhere between his throat and lungs, not even allowing him to scream out of pleasure.

Mingyu took a hesitant step, breathing over the head, seeing skin on his navel turning into goosebumps, and then relaxing on the bed again when he licked at the slit. 

"Gyu!" Wonwoo screamed on the wet heat that was around him, sucking his sensitive skin, teeth pulling at the head, before lips sucked his underside. He couldn't keep his eyes opened, loving this more than anything, wanting to see Mingyu's tousled hair, and heavy breathing as he himself was nervous about giving head, trying it out for the first time. 

"Gyu, I'm gonna—" Mingyu left his member with a loud pop, pecking the crown again, before he was back, hovering above him. Wonwoo kissed him almost immediately, long fingers dancing around Mingyu's sweats, pushing them down too. The younger enjoyed his boyfriend undressing him, feeling his arousal throbbing once he was free and out in the chilly air.

"Whoa.." Wonwoo couldn't stop the surprise that left his mouth, once the size the other packed came into his view, his brain picking up all the research he had previously, thinking that that couldn't get inside of him anywhere, and Mingyu couldn't stop that chuckle that bubble up in his chest.

"Are you still sure 'bout this?" Even though, he was painfully hard, hanging in the air between his belly and thighs, Mingyu still needed confirmation from his boyfriend that this is the place and time for something like this. When Wonwoo's eyes made a contact with his, after making Mingyu giddy that he openly ogled his member, a nod confirm that this is happening.

"I—I want you, and it doesn't matter when or where.. As long as I'm with you for my first time too..." Mingyu leaned down, shushing his own mouth with a kiss rather that squealing and screaming at his precious boyfriend. He was still holding himself up on his elbows on either side of Wonwoo's head, but as soon as his body dropped down on the other, creating the sweetest friction, both of them were too gone.

"Please... I want this!" Wonwoo needed to assure him once again, seeing uncertainty swimming in Mingyu's eyes, before propping himself up a bit, and taking a bottle of lube and condoms from his bed side drawer. He bitted his lips in a thin line, blush covering him wholly, not meeting Mingyu's eyes, who looked at him in disbelief.

"Cheol put them there when we started dating, saying something along the line that we'll use it someday.. Eventually..." Mingyu couldn't stop cooing at the other's cute expression, since Wonwoo hid behind his hands and only mumbling the explanation to him. So, he pushed those hands off, kissing every part of Wonwoo's face he could, holding his lips still on other's afterwards. 

One fresh bottle lube after, Mingyu's whole hand was covered with the substance, pushing Wonwoo's legs apart and wide. From this position, Mingyu could see everything of the other, finding it more arousing then adorable when Wonwoo closed his eyes, and still with blemish in his cheeks, hid in the pillow next to his head.

Mingyu lingered his finger on the stretch of muscles, right bellow him, and in between Wonwoo's butt cheeks, feeling it twitch under his touch. When the first digit slipped in, Wonwoo cried out at the new sensation that ripped his body, leaving him to crumble. Mingyu was slow, allowing his middle finger to stay there, immersed in the heat that sucked him in, before wiggling it around a bit, kissing Wonwoo's inner thighs for comfort. 

Wonwoo nudged him a bit, what Mingyu took as a clue, pushing another finger in, this time his ring finger, feeling Wonwoo stiffening below him. He kissed those lips that sucked his on the instance, trying touching the velvet walls that were there, checking with Wonwoo was it fine. When the asked boy nodded against his shoulder, Mingyu started scissoring him, feeling the tightness that Wonwoo clutched even more around his fingers. Wonwoo bit around his neck, then at the junction of it, leaping the sweat that dropped there, before moving on to the next spot, keeping his mind buzzy with other things.

He was practically being ripped apart, but if his investigation taught him anything, that was that the pain was soon replaced with pleasure, and Mingyu's fingers gave him just that, as the younger earned a little moan as an answer to pushing another digit in. It burned. So, so badly, leaving Wonwoo breathless, with his member throbbing in Mingyu's warm palm that the younger took with his free hand, trying to reverse the pain to something else. 

It felt like centuries, but Wonwoo gasped at the new bliss that covered his body, sending his lithe form in a way of spasms, when Mingyu worked his fingers and pushed something sensitive inside of him.

"Mingyu! There, there, please!" Mingyu poked the spongy spot again, trying to keep Wonwoo from writhing around at the new pleasure. His knowledge of gay porn films was enough to know that what Wonwoo felt now was constricting his body, making him squirm at the feathery touch, completely being without pain that was there before. 

So kissing his boyfriend slowly on the mouth, he took his fingers out, and tried the lube bottle again. And Wonwoo followed the whole process of him coating his hard-on with lube, after putting a condom on, with lidded eyes and pink dusting his cheeks above swollen lips that were only his boyfriend's. 

With enough self-restrain and control that was still there in his mind—still very little honestly—Mingyu positioned himself at Wonwoo's entrance, pushing his head slowly in, both of them gasping at the intensity of their emotions that left them there, finally connecting them to the most intimate part. 

Mingyu wanted to push all the way in, thrust in full heat that was swallowing him up, but knew better to go slowly, seeing Wonwoo's reaction. Once he was fully seated in, he leaned down, pecking Wonwoo's collarbone lightly, his perfect boyfriend surprising him with a pull on his hair and down on Wonwoo's lips in a heated but not deep kiss. Their lips molded together, wanting to save this moment for longer than it was, both of them knowing there would me so many more of them, when Wonwoo whispered broken 'Move'. 

"I love you so fucking much, baby!" Mingyu pushed out, leaving just the tip in, before thrusting in, still slowly, not wanting to hurt Wonwoo. 

"Ungh.. Gyu, please.. Faster.." Wonwoo didn't have to say it twice, as the younger pistoled his hips deeper. Wonwoo couldn't even contain his moans, spilling groans and huffs over his mouth, pushing Mingyu down for a kiss. Mingyu was holding himself up, before dropping down, a thin layer of sweat allowing them to slide better across, as Mingyu's body brought friction to Wonwoo's member.

"I'm so close.. Ahh!" Wonwoo screamed when Mingyu brushed that spot again, making him see stars behind his eyelids. Mingyu was a mess too, with hips stuttering at the feeling of Wonwoo grasping around him, pushing him deeper to hit that bundle of nerves again, both of them wanting this to last longer, but chasing their releases fast.

"Baby, I'm there, hold on a bit longer..." Mingyu whispered at the other's lips, pulling out and earning a whimper out of his boyfriend. When Wonwoo saw the other leaning on the wall beside, sitting there with his cheeks flushed and sweaty bangs being plastered on his forehead, he usually would blush, but he was too gone to care by this point. He sat up, sitting in Mingyu's lap, but still not impaling himself on the other.

"I waited this moment so long, and you want me to ride you?" Gone was the precious, scared and ashamed Wonwoo, Mingyu was met with a feisty, more in control and more than aroused Wonwoo who was straddling him, with each leg on either side of his thighs. But, before Mingyu could say anything, Wonwoo stood up on his shins, and taking him by the base, sat down on him, sinking down until he was buried to the hilt.

Mingyu couldn't keep his eyes off the other bouncing up and down on him, his arousal leaving that puckering hole, before indulging in the heat once again. He placed his hands on Wonwoo's hips, pushing up with him, thrusting more, wanting to break his boyfriend to his release. He could feel Wonwoo melting in his lap, slowly losing rhythm, but still going up and down.

"I'm so close..." Wonwoo's voice ripped out of his neck, and with a strained name of the younger on his lips, he spilled his release over their chest, painting them white in stripes, Mingyu still thrusting in, feeling the pool in his stomach heating up. 

"Wonwoo, baby.." Wonwoo was too spent, wincing at his sensitivity, and moaning when Mingyu released inside of him, feeling hot and full, even though the younger wore a condom, catching up his breath and with one last thrust, milking him whole. 

Wonwoo fell on Mingyu's shoulders, humming at the skin as the younger threaded his onyx hair with long fingers, leaving kisses on his temple. He was well spent, not even thinking sex with a man could be this mind-blowing, but still puckered his lips, and kissed Mingyu's neck vein, laughing when he shuddered. When Mingyu moved, he could still feel his member buried deep, feeling sticky and soiled at the moment. So he pulled out, leaving Wonwoo to lay down on the bed, and jogging to the trash bin to throw away the rubber and then to bathroom for a wet cloth. 

After cleaning them both, they pulled duvet over their bodies that still tingled from the release, with Wonwoo snuggling closer to the warmth the other was, sighing contently. 

"This was... Like... I can't even, and you with those lips, and tousled hair and your body, and you're so beautiful and I love—" Before Mingyu could finish his ramble, Wonwoo leaned up, kissing all of those words away, and then smiling into it, when Mingyu pulled him closer. 

He was finally complete, having the man of his dreams in his hold, nuzzling into his crown and then kissing the spot slowly, like he lulled him slowly into a dream land, before a loud whistle broke their peace from other side of the wooden door, followed with even louder;

"Woo, my man, I'm so proud of you!" From his papa Seungcheol.


	10. Still Loving You...

"I can't believe we just did that..." Mingyu chuckled against Wonwoo's temple, kissing it dearly afterwards. His boyfriend only giggled in his hold, squirming for a better position. He remembered them saying 'I love you's to each other, only making their first time even better than he expected. Sure, he had thought about having his boyfriend fully when it comes to physical, but what they did was more than enough to make his heart speed up on the thoughts. 

"I love you so much..." Mingyu whispered, kissing Wonwoo's lips once again. He just couldn't stop doing that. Wonwoo didn't answer, only grinning widely, and Mingyu respected that he was still not there just yet, allowing him to take his time. And afterall, Wonwoo did confess that he was in love with him, but still not letting those words get out so frequently.

And that new found courage only led him to lay across Mingyu, much to the younger's amusement. 

"Baby, I love it that you're now so straightforward," Wonwoo only blushed deeper than his already pink cheeks from reaching his peak before, hiding bashful smile into the other's still naked torso. 

He kissed it slowly, leaving butterfly kisses along the boy's chest, a few open mouthed finding a way in too. Mingyu stopped laughing, giving himself completely to the man that firstly had his attention, then his amusement, and now even his heart. And it all happened even before Mingyu could stop and think about it.

Life couldn't be better, if you asked him.

Wonwoo sucked around his pink bud, not quite touching it, but creating a sweet consumption around it, making Mingyu's back arch into the touch. He was silently moaning, biting his lip from creating strange noises, still not being a hundred percent sure of his delivery in bed. Wonwoo was the vocal one, as it was proved, and Mingyu didn't want to release those obscured groans, feeling light-headed just from having Wonwoo this close.

"Gyu, why are you so quiet, aren't you enjoying it?" Wonwoo smirked, not knowing where this courage was coming from, but seeing it as something worth having. Well, only in front of his boyfriend who already made him feel more than good, like his mind was cotton-candy, with heart beating out of his rib-cage, and his butterflies creating sweet tingle under his burning skin. It was everything he ever wanted and searched for.

"Baby, ah!" Mingyu finally spoke when his minx of a boyfriend leaned down once again, biting his collarbone, before licking it to ease the pain.

"I want to hear you so much more," Wonwoo pecked his neck vein, going up to his ear, whispering, "But we have work in two hours." And with one last nibble on younger's earlobe, he got up, taking the bed covers with him, leaving Mingyu stark naked on the bed.

"Why are you teasing me then? And hey! I'm naked in here." His screams were left unanswered, as Wonwoo looked over his shoulder, sending a wink in his direction and leaving the bedroom altogether. Mingyu was left there dumbfounded, exhaling loudly, before he snickered to the ceiling, getting up finally. 

He didn't put on any clothes, reaching his boyfriend by the sink in their little make-shift kitchen/dinner room/living room—hey, dorm rooms are really small, okay—approaching closer but not saying anything.

"Got you, my sweet little ass," Mingyu chuckled when Wonwoo shrieked, dropping the pan of eggs onto the stove. He was dressed only in the boxers, a cute teddy bear ones, preparing breakfast for both of them, not expecting Mingyu to back hug him still naked as the day he was born.

"Gyu, baby. Please put some clothes on!" Wonwoo pushed him away, but not before stealing a glance at the other's crotch. He just wanted to make sure that everything was still there, that's all.

"You weren't saying that couple of hours ago," Mingyu pecked his shoulder, grinning deviously. His hands were still linked around Wonwoo's tummy, slowly patting it down.

"Pervert!" Wonwoo tried to push him away, but it was no avail, the younger was stronger than him, keeping him steady on his feet, too close to the burning stove. "Yes, maybe I wasn't— Ah, just go and change into something more... company friendly." He finally pried those wondering hands off him, looking back to his food, and saving their breakfast from being over-cooked.

"Meanie!" Mingyu actually stuck out his tongue playfully, pecking him on the cheek when Wonwoo wasn't looking. He came back to the room, taking his boxers off the floor and putting them on. He could hear some voices from outside, but only left them as loud students that this dorm was full of.

"Baby?" Mingyu was back at the kitchen area, seeing two plates laying beside the stove, but Wonwoo not being there too. There was only two rooms in their apartment with the exception of him being in the one of it, a larger one that is.

"In here," Wonwoo yelled from the bathroom, making Mingyu chuckle at his antics. He could hear some shuffling before water pour, taking it as a clue that Wonwoo was showering. I wanted to join, Mingyu pouted unconsciously, before remembering that they stepped up their relationship only hours ago. It was too soon to take that kind of personal space, just yet.

So he took one plate and a fork beneath the sink, sitting down on the brownish couch that faced their small TV. He watched some kind of animal show, not even minding what was going on, only hearing his boyfriend's sweet voice feeling the quietness of the dorm room. 

Wonwoo was singing. Not for the first time, but it was first time for Mingyu to hear it this loud and not so clear, because of the water, making every cell in his body giddy. He loved this kind of moments when they appeared in TV shows and movies—when couple was being domestic—and Wonwoo cooking for him while he waited him to get out of shower really reminded him of them. Oh, how he wanted this to be a long-term thing.

"What are you thinking about, sleepy head?" Wonwoo chuckled, plopping down beside him on the couch, smelling like daisies and autumn rain. It doesn't even matter how he thought of that, but it smelled like a long lost dream, when he hoped to have a family, with his loved one waiting for him to come back home from work so they could have a long talk about their day in general, before falling asleep in each other's embrace. He didn't even care whether it was a marriage or just a relationship, having two or three or even ten kids, or worn out furniture or brand new car. No! He didn't care about all that, wanting only to kiss his lover every night before sleep overtook him and every morning when the first thing they'd see was each other.

"Nothing... Just how nice this is," He scratched his nape, clearing the clogged throat, and focusing on TV. Wonwoo laughed beside him, a laugh full of contentment and just being together in a moment, only theirs to share.

"I know, right? I wish we could stay like this forever." And he dug in his own plate of scrambled eggs, laughing again at the little otter that slipped down in the water from its mother's fur, totally not seeing smiling Mingyu boring holes into his skull.

Yeah, he could see them just like that.

 

***

 

Their little moment had to end, when their shift hour approached, leaving them both kinda sour to leave Wonwoo's dorm room where everything was cozy and warm. Mingyu showered, changing into the older's clothes, even though it was an inch shorter than his usual size. Wonwoo chuckled at his amused face, but this was easier than going back to his own dorm, too lazy to fetch his stuff.

When they finally stopped kissing and hugging each other, Wonwoo picked his stuff since he had some classes at the evening, and closed the door behind him. What waited them in the hall was more than enough to make them both blush.

"Well, well, well..." Seungcheol leaned on the door frame of the room in front of their own, brushing his nails along his burrowed shirt. In all the clothes Wonwoo pushed out to him, there wasn't even a single shirt, so he had to ask Soonyoung for one to burrow, the material too small on his big torso. 

"It's nice to see you two finally leaving my room too, Woo." He had a point. When Mingyu arrived, it was more than enough for Wonwoo to forget about having a roommate altogether. The poor best friend of his was pushed out too quickly, but the man obviously knew about arriving of one special boyfriend. Not that anyone knew what it would turn out to be, but you know... Principles. 

"Cheol, sorry man, I wanted to—"

"Save it, Jeon Wonwoo!" He looked scary, with hooded eyes, and knowing smirk that even Mingyu, who was taller than him, crouched down a bit, hiding behind Wonwoo.

The act was short notice, because Seungcheol started wooing, patting Mingyu at the back, hard, and then proceeding to smother Wonwoo to his shirt covered chest.

"My baby Woo finally became a man. You were so good, everyone could hear you in the hall—" 

"What?!" Wonwoo shrieked, pushing a proud Cheol off of him. 

"Yeah, some even started recording you two, but Cheol here stopped them," Soonyoung opened the door to his and Jihoon's room, with his boyfriend tailing behind him. They must've heard the racket in front of their dorm, choosing to get out and tease Wonwoo with his stupid roommate. 

"It was really heartbreaking to hear you two, since it was sounding a lot like cat's mating, but good for you Woo." Jihoon tsked at their faces, crossing hands on his chest, leaning at his boyfriend who leaned on the door frame. 

"Wait? What!?" Wonwoo was blotch red in his face by now, searching for anybody in the hall that was there to hear them during the.. you know. And totally ignoring his boyfriend who just had to comment 'But I loved his moans'.

"Congratulation, Jeon. It's nice knowing that you're finally a man! And to think you lost your virginity to someone like this—" Soonyoung winked at the dazed and equally red Mingyu, before hissing at the kick at his shin.

"I wasn't thinking like this, Hoonie, don't be mad, you know that I love only you and—" The rest of his apology was muffled by the door that was quickly stamped close to their faces, the couple leaving without sparing a word in their direction.

"So, what are we doing now?" Seungcheol asked, full of smiles and proudness.

"We are not doing anything. We are having work in twenty minutes, so we're leaving." Wonwoo was more than pissed, grabbing Mingyu's hand and basically dragging the younger from the scene that just enrolled. 

"Wow, I didn't know you topped, Woo..." He totally ignored Seungcheol yelling after them, too blind of anger to think anything quirky to say back to his roommate. And then pissing off even more when his boyfriend had the decency to laugh behind him.

 

***

 

"Why are you two so different looking today, huh? Something happened?" Jeonghan tilted his head at his colleagues, squinting at the new atmosphere between them. How he could sense it, nobody knew.

"Oh my God, you two didn't break up, right?!" He ran up to Wonwoo, taking too much of his personal space, looking totally on a verge of crying.

"Jisoo-hyung, please save me." Wonwoo whispered to nobody in particular, since Jisoo was in the front part of the café, serving the customers while the three of them changed, Wonwoo and Mingyu for their work and their totally-over-the-top hyung back in his normal, everyday clothes. 

"Hannie, why do you always have to scare the kids?" Jisoo appeared out of nowhere, picking Jeonghan up from hugging Wonwoo's knees. It was like he had a sense for when his boyfriend was being extra, always there to calm his down.

"And to answer your question, hyung, quite the contrary," Mingyu smirked at Wonwoo, sending him an air kiss that was toppled with a wink, almost sending Jeonghan back to the floor.

"Oh my God! You two totally had sex! Jiii~~ They had sex, our babies had sex!" Jeonghan end up clinging to his boyfriend, all red in his face from almost fainting. 

"I love it how you can be so blunt sometimes," Jisoo commented, kissing his cheek, but Jeonghan couldn't focus on that now.

"Wonu, you have to tell me everything! And I mean everything from the top-- Oh! That reminded me, who did top?" Jeonghan totally let go of his boyfriend, who just chuckled with amusement that was his boyfriend, sitting down beside the equal looking Mingyu.

"Wait! Don't tell me, it was Mingyu, right? He has that kind of character in him. It was him, right? Tell me, please~~" He was by now clinging onto a terrified Wonwoo, who searched help in his boyfriend's eyes. What he got in return, made him question everything they had.

"Actually, it doesn't matter who tops, because it was more than perfect and you know when—" But Jisoo interrupted him-

"You must try this position, trust me it's—"

"You're all so unbelievable!" Wonwoo pushed Jeonghae off, not too hard, and left the room with a loud swish of the wooded door. The three of them were left stunned at Wonwoo's retreating figure, until Jeonghan spoke up;

"He makes one hell of a power bottom, right Soo?"


	11. I'm Here

Wonwoo woke up feeling fresh and better than ever. He was alone in the room, since Seungcheol had early classes, but that didn't stop the smile from blossoming on his face. 

Today was his and Mingyu's three-month anniversary. And you'd be damn right if you thought that Wonwoo had something planned for their big date. 

It was only a couple of weeks since their first time with each other moved to another, intimate level, and Wonwoo was still on the cloud nine. Not just because he finally did something all of his peers ever talked about or something that his body and mind wanted for so long. No, he was over the top with happiness since he reassured himself that Mingyu was the best there is. 

The younger was not only the most amazing person Wonwoo has ever had a chance to meet, but also an amazing boyfriend, lover and a friend. And yes in that order. 

So when their anniversary was due in couple of days, Jisoo was covering for both Wonwoo and Jeonghan as the two males discussed the best anniversary celebration for Mingyu and him. 

"I don't know, maybe some smexy times again?" His hyung suggested with wiggling brows, cackling when Wonwoo blushed. 

"Hyung! I want something romantic, not just jumping down to, you know—business.." And it would be normal if Wonwoo didn't stutter like three times trying to say the sentence in one clogged breath. And then Jeonghan laughing for a good two minutes on the younger's antics.

"Alright, alright, geez. Kids these days," Jeonghan shook his head, but then getting seriously to thinking. He even glided his chin thoughtfully, trying to find something perfect for their first big anniversary. 

"Since Soo and I are together for so long, we usually celebrate our big numbers with some takeout and a cheesy comedy, but—"

"But this is Gyu's and mine first big number, and my longest relationship ever—"

"And yours only, to be honest... Okay, fine, I'll get serious!" 

So they were talking and ruminating for about half an hour, before giving up and just going back to work. And then finding almost passed out Jisoo since the poor boy couldn't be a waiter, a barista and manage a cash register all by himself. 

Why was it so hard to find something equally enjoyable for both of them, Wonwoo though. Sure, they had same tastes in some stuff, like in like clothes and music. Hell, even in boys, hence their relationship, but nothing else. 

And then Wonwoo had a slight panic attack in the middle of Seventeen café over the fact that he didn't know anything about his boyfriend. "I'm such a bad boyfriend, hyung.." Wonwoo sobbed in Jisoo's shirt this time, since Jeonghan was on cash register duty instead. 

"You can always go to the classic movie date, if you ask me.." Jisoo patted his back in a fatherly way, but only got a big snot on his work blouse instead. 

"What is up with you two and movies?!"

So eventually—after three days, two hours and forty two minutes—.... Wonwoo got nothing. 

But he was still happy, since Mingyu just texted him that he's waiting for him in front of his dorm, and the younger might've slipped in a heart emoji on purpose too. They were just starting to get to this whole 'adult relationship that involved feelings' type of relationship, and it couldn't be going better, if you asked either of them.

"Hey, baby!" Mingyu beamed at him as Wonwoo got down from his floor, pecking him slowly on the lips. 

"Gyu! People might see us.." Wonwoo pushed him away just slightly, already blushing at the PDA.

"And I don't care who sees us, because I love you, and I want to show it to the whole world.." Wonwoo only smiled sheepishly, not knowing how to answer. But he was relieved as Mingyu didn't notice his change of demeanor, grabbing his hand and starting walking instead. Either his boyfriend was really not aware or didn't want to show it. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mingyu turned him around, crashing him in his firm chest, holding Wonwoo close. "Happy anniversary, baby!" And there was that peck on his crown instead of another lip kiss. 

"Happy anniversary, Gyu!" Wonwoo whispered back, kissing his cheek lovingly, and allowing the younger to pull him down the street again. 

"You're getting your present later, though. And don't have anything planed for tonight, or else.." Mingyu was grinning at him, his eyes turning in those cute little crescents, holding his hand tighter. 

"Not fair! I wanted to prepare something for you instead, and you just—"

"I just wanted to surprise my boyfriend with something awesome, so if you don't want to.." Mingyu smiled sheepishly when Wonwoo sighed, shaking his head as a no. "Great!"

They were at their job in matter of minutes, too lost in each other to realize they were holding hands and whispering to each other their whole way there. But Wonwoo was happy, ecstatic and he couldn't care less. Besides, people weren't looking at them that much, right?

"Hello, lovebirds!" Jeonghan startled them upon their entrance, pulling at the party string and showering them with dozen and dozen of colorful confetti. Jisoo was beside him, blowing the party horn and bringing the attention to the couple from the rest of the room too. 

"Hyung!" Wonwoo whined, hiding behind equally embarrassed but also beaming Mingyu, feeling his cheeks burning in deep red. 

"What?" Jeonghan asked like it was the most normal thing ever to make a big scene at your friend's anniversary, and display them for everybody to see. Jisoo only shrugged at his boyfriend before going around to their cash register, continuing his previous job. 

"So, what's your big plan for today?"

"Actually, we came here to have a breakfast, and then we can get going to our next agenda, right baby?" Mingyu turned around to face Wonwoo, but the boy only shrieked, covering his blotch red face with hands. 

"Oh, baby is a bit embarrassed, isn't that cute.." Jeonghan asked nobody in particular, going back to their storage room to see if they had some fresh pastry and Mingyu's favorite coffee. 

"Let's take a seat, baby. Come on, don't be embarrassed." 'Easy for you to say', Wonwoo thought, but followed his boyfriend to the window table nonetheless. 

"Here you go. And it's on the house, by the way.." Jeonghan returned after couple of minutes, with a big tray in his hands, putting two pieces of chocolate-chip cake in front of either of them, with two cups of Vanilla Frappuccino along with the dessert. 

"Thank you, hyung." They said in unison, going for their respective plates of sweets and munching happily.

Mingyu inhaled his coffee in matter of minutes, having that adorable milk mustache on his upper lip from tilting the glass too far. Before Wonwoo could think about it, he leaned over the table and wiped it off with his thumb. And then proceeded to lick it clean, giggling to himself when the younger blushed and smiled shyly at the table.

"Did you see that? I think they're gay. Weird.." Wonwoo heard it the second his eyes locked with Mingyu, both of them freezing suddenly at the voice from the table close to them. Mingyu smiled a tight smile, picking up his fork and bringing a piece of his cake to Wonwoo's lips to taste.

"Are they even allowed in the daylight? I mean, isn't illegal to be gay in this country?" The voices were back, as Wonwoo finally turned around to see who was whispering. 

He could see two teenagers close to their age, sitting not that far away from them, pretending to look past them and through the window instead. When Wonwoo caught eyes of one of them, the boy got disgusted frown, leaning to whisper something to his friend.

"Hey, baby. Don't listen to them, okay. They're just too close-minded.." Of course there was Mingyu to make him feel a bit better, as Wonwoo nodded at his words, choosing to look back at his unfinished treat.

"I bet they have some kind of disease, you know. Like, like—"

"Like some sexually transmitted illness, right?" The voices were louder than before, the males probably thinking they were silent enough to continue with their malicious comments. 

"Can you imagine being a gay person? Like all that butt sex, and what not.."

Wonwoo's heart dropped to his stomach, eyeing his boyfriend wearily across the table. But Mingyu was just eating, trying hard not to get affected by them. Wonwoo even thought that the younger couldn't hear them, but then seeing how Mingyu swallowed his cake with difficulty, realizing that he was hurt just as much as he was. 

"I bet they're even dirty down there, but still going at it like animals—"

"Hey!" Jeonghan showed up out of nowhere, banging both of his fists on their table, startling both of the males. "I will ask you nicely to leave this local immediately." 

Wonwoo and Mingyu were sitting there stunned, looking at the two boys who changed their expressions to smirking ones, standing up to face the waiter.

"Are you defending those faggots?"

"Or are you happy to see that there are sick bastards around like you are?" The second one piped in, and by now everyone in the room watched the scene enrolling in front of them.

"Oh, bitch please, I spit out bigger fishes than you two!" Jeonghan tsked, but not keeping his eyes off the two others.

"Oh, you'd love to have some of us in your mouth, am I right.. Faggot!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Jisoo punched the first guy, pushing the second one to topple over the table. "If any of you two ever show up here again, I'm calling the cops on your sorry asses.." Before they could fight back, Jisoo grabbed their collars, basically throwing them out. 

When the other couple assured each other that they were okay, Wonwoo was already out on the street.

"Baby? Woo? Where are you going?" Mingyu ran out after him, turning him around by his shoulder. 'Was he trying to escape?'

"I'm sorry, Mingyu.." And he almost never called him by his full name. "I can't do this.."

"Can't do what?" Mingyu was scared to ask, feeling his chest tightening around his heart, breaking him down immediately. 

"This.. Us.. Everything.. I'm sorry.. But I can't.." And Wonwoo yanked his hand out of younger's reach, running away before Mingyu could see him crying.

 

***

 

It has been almost two weeks since Wonwoo and Mingyu had broken up. It has been almost two weeks and three hours since Wonwoo has been hiding in his dorm room, crying himself to sleep. He called in sick, getting a week off from his work, but staying out of the café a bit longer, not knowing how to face any of them ever again.

He couldn't understand what had gotten into him to break it off with the younger so easily and so fast. But hearing those teenagers talking shit about them, made him realize that he was not 'normal' considering South Korea's standards. And then realizing that he was really gay, and that meant not liking girls, and not finding them attractive enough to date one and then marry with the chance of conceiving kids. 

And Wonwoo wasn't thinking about that that much ever since he and Mingyu started their relationship, only wanting to be with the younger in any way possible. 

"Woo, he's calling you again," Seungcheol was by his side through every day of the past two weeks, a shoulder for Wonwoo to cry on, or as a mom when he wanted to just flee the country and leave everything behind. The older was always the reasonable one, keeping him grounded and sane.

But Wonwoo only hummed, turning around in his make-shift cocoon of his duvets, to face his roommate.

"You should probably answer him already, this is like millionth time he tried to contact you.." 

But Wonwoo just couldn't. He was hiding either in his bed or in the bathroom when Mingyu tried to come face to face with him, but running into Seungcheol instead, with yet another excuse of where Wonwoo was at the moment. He even gave his cellphone to his roommate, not having enough strength to even decline the younger's calls. 

He thought over and over about what they had, of how nice and gentle and absolutely perfect Mingyu was to him and for him, always finding no excuse of why exactly did he break up with him. 

"He just texted you.. Woo, you need to see this.." And Coups threw his phone back to Wonwoo's bed, hitting him in the head instead. He deserved that.

Without getting out of his shelter, Wonwoo grabbed the phone, unlocking it only to see at least four messages long text message from Mingyu.

From: Don't answer!  
'Woo, baby... I don't care what you have   
to say on this or whether you think I'm  
an idiot for coming back to you   
after what happened, but please  
please just listen to me just this once!   
I love you, Jeon Wonwoo, more  
than anything in this world. And you  
might think I'm mental or   
self-destructive, but I love you!  
Those people, they're gonna always  
say and think mean stuff about us  
just 'cause they don't get that love  
could be between a man and a woman,   
a woman and a woman and a man and  
a man. And I don't want you to be   
one of them, denying my or your feelings   
(I know you still love me!) for such a   
trivial thing! Please, just please, give me  
a chance to see you again, to talk to   
you and clear out things with you. I   
don't want to lose you, I can't lose you,   
Woo, and I need you to listen to me for  
just one last time!   
If you can't look pass over those social norms   
and people's opinions, then fine. I won't   
bother you anymore and this would be my   
last attempt to contact you, I promise...   
But if you want to see me and talk this   
through, I will be at café in half an hour.  
Just please remember that I love you so   
so much! - Mingyu.'

 

Wonwoo was crying by the third line of the message, sobbing loudly by the end.

"What have I done?" He jumped out of the bed, still wearing his pajamas, after almost a week of not changing into anything else, also missing out on his classes too. 

"I— I—" 

"Easy, Woo, just breathe!" Seungcheol was there to grab him when Wonwoo started shaking, hyperventilating once the message started sinking in, slapping him on the face for being the biggest idiot ever. 

"I need to go, I need to go, I need to go.." He repeated it like a mantra, his tears not stopping even after his roommate pushed him to sit down on the toiler seat, taking a wet cloth to cool him down. 

 

***

 

He showered, changed his clothes and stopped shaking, and all in fifteen minutes. Seungcheol offered to take him to his work, but the younger needed some air after almost two weeks of breathing in the musty air of boys dorm room, thanking his roommate for everything and leaving on wobbly legs. 

He thought on his way to meet Mingyu, about what to say, and how to convince the younger to take him back. But the only solution he could think of was to beg him to take him back, and Wonwoo was scared to realize that he was ready to do just that if the younger pushed him away. 'Seriously, how much of an idiot could you be!?'

Wonwoo arrived at the café faster than he was hoping to, taking a few deep breaths before entering. He could see Jeonghan working as a barista for today, only nodding silently as a greeting, but not looking pissed or mad at him. His hyung had this hurt expression on his handsome face, like he could've felt everything that they were feeling these past two weeks, and Wonwoo silently thanked him for not leashing out on him. 

He looked around the room, seeing Mingyu sitting at the far end of the café, in the secluded area of the room, his back turned to the door. His heart clenched when he realized that the younger probably thought about him when picking out a place to sit, since this booth was far away from curious eyes and ears of the guests. And Wonwoo was now determined more than ever.

"W—Woo... You actually came?!" Mingyu was left speechless, as Wonwoo slipped in the seat across him, biting his lower lip out of anxiousness. 

"Thank you for coming, I— I— I wanted to talk to you about what happened and—"

"Don't!" Wonwoo whispered, closing his eyes at Mingyu's hurt expression.

"What? Why—why not?"

"Mingyu, I'm sorry!" And cue for the confused Mingyu. "I'm sorry for what I did, and for hurting you.." The younger looked down on his crossed hands on the table, both of them tingling from the wish to just hold Wonwoo again.

"I'm sorry for breaking everything off so easily, like you didn't mean anything, but you did. You do!" Wonwoo took a final deep breath, realizing what to do to end all of this.

"And I'm so—sorry for doing this, but—I can't keep on going like this.. I even ruined our anniversary.. And, I'm—"

"What are you talking about?" Mingyu's voice came out so fragile and so hurt, making Wonwoo's heart shatter in his ribcage.

"I can't continue like this. And I'm sorry for doing this, but I have to!" Before the younger could say anything, Wonwoo was already at the door, pushing it open swiftly and stopping in the middle of the street with Mingyu in tow.

"Woo, what are you—"

"Ladies and gentlemen of Seoul, I have something to say.." Wonwoo ignored Mingyu who came around beside him, shouting loud and clear for at least a half of the street to hear him. And people stopped to look what was going on and what this boy exactly was trying to do.

"You might say that I'm sick and disgusting, or ill or something like that, but frankly—I don't give a rat's ass about your opinions!"

"They say that homosexuality is a sin and I couldn't agree more.. Because something that feels so good and more than perfect shouldn't be considered morally right.." Even Jeonghan and Jisoo along their guests got out to what was happening by now.

"And you can sue me, or spit on me or dig me a grave, but I don't care! And do you know why?" When the audience kept silence, did Wonwoo beam widely, trying to look everyone straight in the eyes. "Because I'm head over heels—and no, that's not a gay joke—with this amazing, perfect and absolutely wonderful boy, and the world is missing out on something great and—"

But before he could finish, Mingyu pulled him around, slashing their lips in a much needed and desired kiss. 

Wonwoo felt his whole frame bursting out of the emotions that was swimming around him, making him nervous and excited, and finally aware of what Mingyu meant for him. His knees buckled down at the feeling of their tongues battling in front of a bunch of people, but Wonwoo couldn't and didn't care about them, finally having Mingyu back in his arms.

And not letting go ever again!

"Woo, Woo.." Mingyu broke their kiss, leaning his forehead on Wonwoo's, lips trembling against his own.

"I'm sorry for everything.. I'm—"

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay!" And Mingyu was hugging him close, with one hand on his back and one hand on his nape, hiding Wonwoo's face in his neck as the applause startled them. 

They could hear some wooing behind them, with boisterous clapping going around them, but they were too lost in each other to register it.

"I love you, I love you so much, Gyu!" Wonwoo whispered at his ear, trying not to cry again, feeling his heart beating louder along the younger's.

"I love you, Woo. I love you and don't ever forget about that! Ever again!"

"I won't, I won't! I promise, I won't!" And they were kissing again, spilling into their lip-lock everything that they already said and feared. 

Those emotions were hard, making both of them dizzy and not in the control of their own bodies or hearts. But neither minded, wanting for this to never end, to have each other in arms for the rest of their lives. 

And if they were lucky enough, maybe that wish could be fulfilled. 

 

 

 

 

Not that far away, one boy was sobbing in his boyfriend's blouse, leaving a slobber over his shirt, and not even stopping when the boy sighed, patting his back lovingly. 

"Soo, they're together, and they proclaimed their love and I just.. I just can't with the feels.." Jeonghan started crying again, caging the poor Jisoo in his arms, holding him close. He was pouring all of his emotions out, not carrying about ruining his image or the guests that eyed him wearily, getting back inside.

"I know, honey. I know.." Jisoo hugged him back, cradling his head softly, allowing his boyfriend to cry some more. 

"And did you hear what my baby said? How he couldn't give a rat's ass, and I—I feel the same for you too, Soo!" Jeonghan blow out his nose on a tissue that some passerby gave him, while Jisoo thought about the snot on his work shirt, and how this always happened to him.

And then having to take his boyfriend home since the boy almost started yelling the same confession of how he loved his boyfriend too, to the now diverging crowd, but instead stumbling over his own untied shoelace and falling face first on the hard concrete. And then crying louder when his nose started hurting, already forgetting about his imaginary love speech.


	12. Epilogue!~

"Gyu, baby, we're gonna be late!" 

Today was a good day. The best there could be, if you asked Mingyu. Today he graduated college, and he couldn't be happier. Thoughts swirled in his mind, making him bubbly and almost on edge to scream at the top of his lungs out of pure happiness, but he stayed silent, beaming at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'll be out in a moment, love," 

His navy pristine suit was hugging his frame in all the right places, going over the crisp plaid shirt, and topped with a grey tie that was hanging loosely around his neck. He wanted to go all out, and look good not just on his ceremony earlier, but also on the party that was being thrown for his generation in the local pub not that far away from his dorm room.

"You know that Jihoon will murder you if we're late, right?" 

Mingyu smiled, closing his eyes as his boyfriend yelled from the bedroom, opening his eyes once again to check his appearance. With one suave hairstyle—he just pushed it aside, and gelled it up—later, he was out of the bathroom, opening the door slowly to make an entrance. 

"What do you say, baby?" 

Wonwoo was sitting on his bed, next to the window, playing on his phone. He was dressed similar to the younger, with black slacks sitting straight down, grey casual tweed waist coat buttoned down over his black tie and light green shirt. He wanted to match at least something with Mingyu, so they went formally-casual, since neither was a big fan of suits and dress up.

"Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?" Wonwoo was up in a second, coming closer to the younger, openly ogling his posture and clothes. "You look all grown up, I can't.." 

"Baby, we're both grown up now," Mingyu chuckled, pulling Wonwoo closer to him by his hands, leaving no space between their bodies. "And have you looked at yourself? Wow, baby, you are stunning!"

"Shut up! This is your day, so let's focus on you, Mister!" Wonwoo pecked his lips lightly, leaving another chaste kiss on his nose, giggling on the younger's scrunched up nose. 

"I love it when you call me that.." And he had to ruin the moment, even throwing a sleazy wink in the mix. But nonetheless he brought Wonwoo closer even more, holding his waist and kissing him for one more time. This kiss was longer and much more intimate, and the elder just had to succumb to it. 

"We're gonna be late," Wonwoo mumbled in the middle of lip-locking and shy smiles pushing them further and further with their little game. Nobody even dared to open their eyes, enjoying in the basking in each other a bit longer. 

"Let them wait,"

"I'm sure you did not say that now, Kim Mingyu!" A stern voice broke their moment over, making them chuckle as a very fuming but nicely dressed Jihoon stood in the doorframe. "You know damn well that Soonyoung is waiting for us downstairs and that I don't like when my baby gets all cranky and moody cause we made him wait."

"Just admit that you have the softest spot for him, Hoon!" Mingyu left another chaste kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, giggling when the latter blushed at the unexpected affection. 

"I'm not having you two kiss here, while my boyfriend is alone at the parking lot!" Jihoon smiled despite his words, checking his black checkered shirt in the mirror and adjusting his red bow tie that was around his neck. "You have twenty seconds!" And with two gun fingers, he was gone, leaving them alone once again.

"So, where were we?" 

"Gyu, you heard him! I don't want to anger him more," Wonwoo chuckled when Mingyu pouted, going to pick up his phone from the bed, checking if he had everything with him. 

"Oh come on, Jihoon-hyung is a kitty cat! He wouldn't even lay a finger on anyone, and if you ask me it's precious that he thinks he's scary—"

"I heard that, Kim Mingyu!" A voice cut through from somewhere in the hall, making Mingyu back away from Wonwoo and the latter to laugh out loud. 

"Come on, you big baby!"

 

***

 

The pub was buzzing with laughter and soft tune of some foreign alternative rock music when the four of them arrived. 

"Be nice and polite and—"

"Hyung, we know how to act out in public, please," Mingyu chuckled at the eldest, holding Wonwoo's waist tighter, while going through the crowd that gathered. He was occasionally sharing a 'hello' with some of his friends from the class, or sharing a high-five with the others he could see and recognize in the mass. 

"I know you know, but then you still go and do something stupid!" Jihoon pulled them deeper through the room, going to the back for some reason. 

"Ah, there they are," The four of them suddenly stopped at the largest booth at the back wall of the pub, already packed with their friends. 

"What are you all doing here?" Mingyu released Wonwoo for couple of moments, going around and greeting everyone at the table, a far stretching smile plastered on his face. He didn't expect all of his closest friends to be here tonight as well, thinking that he would celebrate his graduation with Wonwoo and his next door neighbors. 

"Nice seeing that you missed us, you brat," Jisoo smiled and patted his back for a congratulation on his graduation, calling Wonwoo to come closer for a hello too. "And to think that we even brought you a present.." He tsked, pulling Wonwoo in a tight hug too, and then allowing everyone else to greet the couple too. 

Everyone at the table were already out of college, some of them graduation from it last year, including Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seungkwan and Seokmin. Soonyoung graduated earlier this year, with everyone being there at the ceremony for him, his boyfriend crying out the loudest his proudness of his boyfriend. Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol were out of the college two years earlier, and Mingyu haven't seen them in so long.

"Hyung! You came!" Mingyu beamed and maybe happy teared when his ex roommate, Seungkwan pulled him in a hug, the latter crying at his neck without hiding it. He sure was loud with wailing, maybe even louder than the music itself, when Seokmin patted his back, pulling him out of Mingyu's hands. 

"There, there, baby." Seokmin hugged Mingyu as well with his free arm, since the other was snatched away by his boyfriend who was busy whispering something incoherent in his neck, making it wet in the process. "We're happy you graduated, as you can see," Seokmin pointed to Seungkwan, pecking his crown lovingly afterwards, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"Come here, mama needs love too," Jeonghan beckoned him closer, pulling Mingyu's head on his chest and trying not to cry too. "I'm so proud, we're so proud of you!" 

"Hyung, I can't breathe," Mingyu wheezed out, flailing his arms for someone to help him. But his boyfriend only welcomed everyone, sitting at the far left end of the sofa, next to Seungcheol and laughing at Jeonghan for swaying them side to side together in a motherly way. 

"Hey, hey, let the man go!" Wonwoo's ex roommate pulled Mingyu to his chest, patting his shoulder harshly. "You're a man now, Kim Mingyu! A real man! And you ought to behave like one. Cherish Wonwoo like he deserves and make enough money for both of you, I don't need his ass hungry and angry with you, okay, and—"

"Leave him alone, Poops," The only female voice at the table voiced out, patting Mingyu's shoulder as well. "Congratulations from us too," Catherine, Seungcheol's girlfriend was back in the town, staying for good in South Korea since she decided to move here with her best friend, who was getting married to one of Seungcheol's friends. If only did Catherine know that her boyfriend was preparing a surprise for her too, later that evening...

"Thank you, noona, and thank you for being here," Mingyu pecked her cheek, since he'd grown to love her as his older sister too over the years, getting closer to Wonwoo's roommate as well. And speaking of the man;

"Hands to yourself, Kim!" Seungcheol draped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer and away from grabby hands of the rest of the table. And then making everyone chuckle at his antics. And Catherine kissing his cheek for a good measure. 

 

***

 

"So, there we were, all sweaty and stuff, and do you know what he asked me then?" 

The club was almost empty by the time they finished their eighth round of drinks, everyone opting to drinking alcohol and being at least tipsy. Some were drunk their asses off, such as Jihoon who was leaning down on his boyfriend's lap, snoring softly. 

When nobody answered, Wonwoo started again, "Can you untie this too?"

There was a boisterous laugh all around the table, almost waking up the sleeping beauty from Soonyoung's lap, but nobody minded. They were far too relaxed and buzzed to care. 

"So you're talking about our sex life, huh?" Mingyu came back from the bathroom just in time to hear Wonwoo finishing his story, hearing the laugh erupting through the silent pub. 

"Gyu!" But his boyfriend heard him loud and clear, crossing his arms and turning away from him. His cheeks were already tinted pink, but he blushed even deeper red, erupting another laughter from their friends and Mingyu's question. 

"What?"

"Woo was telling us a story about the first time you guys had to clean the whole café together, but you made us turn into ears now." Jisoo chuckled at younger's lost expression and then proceeded to laugh with the rest of them when he failed to apologize to Wonwoo. 

"Okay, okay, I have an idea what to do next. How about sharing your plan for the next five years?" Seungcheol calmed everyone down, turning the atmosphere from something playful to something serious. And judging by their calm smiles, the wishes have already been made. "Okay, I'll start then,"

Wonwoo's roommate looked around the room, happy with his small group of friends as something swelled at his chest for having each and everyone in his life, along with his amazing and supportive girlfriend. "I wish for everything to stay like this,"

When the rest of the table booed his wish for sounding too cliché and prepared, did he laugh too, trying to reason himself, "No, no, I'm serious! I want everything to stay like this," He took his time to look everyone in the eyes, "I want Jisoo and Jeonghan to stay the perfect couple as they have been 'till now, and to make a lot of babies for us to be uncles to," Jeonghan teared up, looking up to his boyfriend, smiling through the tears when Jisoo pecked his lips lovingly as a conformation for whatever the elder wanted. 

"And for Seungkwan to succeed in his wish to become the best MC in all of South Korea—"

"And beyond," Seokmin added, nuzzling at his boyfriend's side. 

"And beyond, yes," The eldest confirmed, looking to the next person in the booth seat, "And for Seokmin to finally man up and pop the big question," Seungkwan blushed, hiding his face in Seokmin's neck and trying not to squeal at the suggestion, while his boyfriend shushed everyone, motioning them to keep it quiet a bit longer. 

"Then we have the mean couple here," Soonyoung laughed at that, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend. "Well, since our little fairy is sleeping now, then that leaves us just you, Young! I really want you two to be happy 'till the rest of your lives.. And for you to sometimes win in your fights with Hoon there," Everybody chuckled through their tears, too emotional to even tease Soonyoung for what Seungcheol said. 

"I want to share my life with you, my love," He turned around to face Catherine, seeing her being the most sober out of them all, a gentle smile on her slumber face. She was leaning on his shoulder, looking up through her long lashes, a content smile on her pretty face. "I want to take the whole sky down and place it in your eyes, for its not enough to match your beauty.." He left a chaste kiss on her lips, too afraid that he'd reveal something else in his drunk state. 

"And finally we have the couple of the night," He turned around to see Wonwoo cradling Mingyu's hand in his lap, his head feeling heavy on the younger's shoulder, as Mingyu leaned his head down on his too. "I want you two kids to be happy. Like truly happy. The movies happy."

He picked up his glass, but still not tilting it to the brim of his lips. "I want you to love each other like you love now, to never be scared of having each other in your embrace," He gulped down his whole glass, pouring another shot in, before speaking, "And to be sure that whatever happens in life, that's only there to make you stronger and to never forget what kind people you have in your life.. Mingyu, I want you to remember that fighting in your life is necessary, whether it's for your job or your family, it's inevitable. But remember that whatever happens, we're here to have your back.."

"And Woo, my sweet child," Wonwoo was crying by now, feeling something heavy setting in his heart, as his ex-roommate raised his glass again, "I love you, man. I want you to always be happy and yourself! To always keep in check what's the most important thing in your life and to never back down. I know, it can be hard sometimes to fight for what you believe in, but I'm here. We're here. And all of us are here for you two, never forget that!" Everyone else raised their glasses too, clinking them in the middle, before saluting each other and downing the alcohol bottoms up. 

"... And I want for us to have as many children as the state allows us..." Jisoo was next with his five years down the road, making everyone laugh and smile at some parts. And then making his boyfriend cry loudly at his wish for them. 

But Mingyu couldn't hear it. He was too mesmerized with the boy sitting next to him, droopy eyes listening to their friends spilling their hearts out. 

Wonwoo came into his life some time ago, making a big mess in his head and heart, torturing Mingyu with his antics and hard-to-get behavior. But ever since the elder agreed to be his boyfriend, Mingyu was at the top of the world. 

Sure, they had a couple of big and heart-breaking fights in those couple of years, even breaking up once over the pressure of society and stereotypes that were pushed over them, but he didn't count any of that as part of them.

They were Wonwoo and Mingyu. Two clueless boys with big hearts and even bigger dreams. Two boys from small towns, coming to the same, big city, with nothing but good intentions on their minds. And then tumbling down to the same path that made them fall in love deeply and out of their minds. 

Mingyu was more than happy when he introduced his boyfriend to his parents, about six months into their relationship, and even more ecstatic when they welcomed Wonwoo into their lives and family, never standing in between them in any way possible. 

And Mingyu was there to hug Wonwoo tightly to his chest, whispering sweet nothings in his ear when the elder's parents threw him out of his house for dating a boy. As well as being there when they realized that Wonwoo was their own son, and that he didn't do anything bad with loving Mingyu in the first place. 

As years have passed, their love and bond was thicker and stronger than each previous day. Even their friends could see the ethereal happiness that both of them had, and often teased them about being conjoined by hips. 

But Mingyu couldn't care less about that. He had Wonwoo, the only person he could think about and wished to have by his side 'till the rest of their lives. And it was enough! It was more than enough, thinking almost every day how lucky he really was for having all of this in his life.

"Gyu? Baby? It's your turn," Wonwoo nudged his ribs softly, bringing him back from his daydream. 

"R—right.. Well, what to say, huh?" He looked around the room as well, seeing all of his hyungs, friends, family. 

"I really love all of you guys. I want to stay in each and everyone's lives for as long as possible.. Until you get tired of me, I guess," That made everyone chuckle at his antics, looking fondly back at the couple on the far end of the sofa. 

"I consider us a family! Something so strong and so shatterproof that nothing could bring us down. And I wish for everyone at this table to be happy and to reach that one dream you still have, and to reach it together. Whether you're ready to take upon the world, and face its ugly sides too, I know I am. I'm ready to face the obstacles that are waiting for us, 'cause I'll always know that I'm having the best group to back me up! That I have the best people around me, and that this—" He looked around the table, nodding to himself, "—this is something for the rest of our lives!" 

The full glasses were lifted once again in the air, meeting in the middle of the table, the glass clinking with the contact, before loud 'Cheers!' erupted in the atmosphere!

This was something worth waiting for!

 

***

 

"Gyu, baby. Come out already," 

Mingyu was standing in the bedroom, checking his reflection in the whole body mirror, pulling at his black dress shirt to make it fit better. 

"Just a second, love." 

He picked up his phone and suit jacket from the bed, throwing it around his frame and down his body, before exiting. 

"Took you long enough," Wonwoo chuckled as soon as the familiar hands circled around his waist, followed by plump lips on his neck, kissing tenderly. 

"I wanted to look good for you, love," Wonwoo shivered at the ghosty voice at his sensitive spot, twirling around to face his boyfriend. 

"Hi, handsome."

"Hi, gorgeous," Mingyu nuzzled at his cheek, pecking it a bit afterwards, lips lingering at the soft spot. 

"The guys will be here in about five minutes," Wonwoo turned back around to face the stove and their dinner cooking on top of it, "Jihoon called me to say they're pulling in to the parking lot," Mingyu hummed at his nape, leaving open mouth kisses along the expanse of his pearly skin. 

Wonwoo turned around again, but not before checking that the dinner was cooking on a fine fire, locking his hands around Mingyu's neck. "What did you do today, baby?"

"I don't want to talk about work, love." Mingyu pecked the tip of his nose, making Wonwoo's nose scrunch up cutely. 

"Fine, what do you want to do then?"

"Just kiss me already, you big baby," And he didn't have to say it twice, having Wonwoo's lips on his own in a moment. 

Suddenly, the door bell ringed, making them part just enough to share a look, before Mingyu pecked him again on the lips. "I should..."

"Yeah, you should," Wonwoo nodded against his lips, closing the distance between them again, kissing the younger a tad bit longer. But after awhile, they had to part, and they had to part flustered, both heaving deep breaths.

"What took you so long?" Jihoon entered first when Mingyu opened up the door for them, like after fourth or fifth ring. The younger chuckled, hiding his blush with the back of his hand. 

"Were you deflowering our baby Woo again to hear the door?" Jeonghan was next in line to greet him, pecking his cheek sloppily, followed by his boyfriend. "Or were you busy staring at Wonwoo's ass to answer us?"

"Hyungs~" Mingyu pouted at their giggles, welcoming Seungkwan and Seokmin in also. "Leave my baby alone, he's enough of a pervert already," 

"That's not fair, you know that Wonwoo is also—"

"What did you say about my Woo?" Seungcheol was next in the line, this time not being with his girlfriend, but with Soonyoung in tow. 

"Oh, just come in already," But his baby yelled from the living room, breaking off any further teasing directed in pouting Mingyu's way.

 

***

 

"I love it what you did with the bedroom," Jeonghan was back in the living room, followed by his boyfriend and Seokmin. His own boyfriend was still crying over the perfect tiles in the bathroom to come out just yet, pulling Wonwoo down to the bathroom floor to admire the plumbing work as well. 

"It was actually Wonwoo's idea," Mingyu beamed happily, taking another bite of his piece of casserole, and gulping it down with red wine. 

"I can't believe you really proposed, Min!" The said man hid his bashful smile, looking past the living room and at the bathroom where his soon-to-be husband was taking pictures of the bathroom sanitary for inspiration for their house renovation.

"And to think you guys moved in together," Seokmin shook his head, playing with his glass with a fond smile on his face. 

And Mingyu couldn't comprehend it either. 

He and Wonwoo were talking about the next step in their relationship, and considering taking it further with moving in together. 

His college graduation was a year ago, with both him and Wonwoo having the steady income with respected jobs. They had to save a lot of money, even changing their usual needs just so they could have enough in their savings for a perfect one-bedroom apartment. Sure, Mingyu had to ask his parents for some money, just the slightest boost to help them to finally sign the lease. But it was all worth it in the end.

"What now?" Seungkwan asked once him and Wonwoo were back in the living room, both of them going back to their respective partners' sides. 

"Now we celebrate a new beginning for our babies," Jihoon toasted to them, everyone having a sip of their drinks to that, sharing a fond look with his boyfriend who pecked his cheek in return.

"Have you thought about something else?" Soonyoung asked, leaning down on his boyfriend. "About maybe taking the next step, or something like that?"

"I don't know.." Mingyu had that small smile on his face, eyeing his boyfriend lovingly. And then chucked when Wonwoo shrugged. 

"Everything would fall in its place, you know.." And Wonwoo toasted again to all of them, for being together once again, their friends agreeing with him.

Mingyu raised his glass as well, clinking it with Wonwoo's and beaming at the elder as he sipped his drink slowly. 

He patted his jacket pocket without anyone seeing it, feeling the box inside of it still being there, before going back to the current talk about two new babies that Jeonghan and Jisoo saw at the adoption agency earlier that day. 

 

He was going to propose tonight. After everyone else had left. 

 

And fortunately, Wonwoo would say yes this time as well. 

 

 

 

*The end!*


End file.
